A witchvampire hybrid's life in Mystic Falls
by redking666
Summary: working title that will change. After a life altering birthday Fem!MoD!Harry Iris and her son Teddy moves to Mystic Falls in order to start a new life away from the Wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter nor Vampire Diaries, both licenses belong to their rightfull owners.

This story takes place in the same universe than the one shot Prima Genitor so I would advise you to read it if it's not already done in order to understand the mythology regarding werewolves.

This Story starts almost a year after Prima Genitor and will surely relate the first three seasons of Vampire Diaries not sure about the ones after. The updates won't be regular as I will have to rewatch the firsts seasons in order to make sure in what order did things happen.

Beta read by coduss

"Talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback/Book/Letter_

**Spell**

* * *

Chapter 1

31 July 2008

An annoying noise and a strange thirst woke Iris Lilian Potter on the morning of her twenty-first birthday, not believing today to be special the young woman got up to do her morning routine : bathroom first then Teddy's room to wake him up then kitchen to have her morning tea and breakfast.

As she was still sleepy when she reached the bathroom to clean herself she didn't notice anything strange with her when she was in front of the mirror, the young woman took a quick shower and after getting dressed jeans and a t-shirt along with sneakers on her feet the young woman then went to wake her adopted son up.

Iris then went down to the kitchen to have her morning tea, strangely the tea did nothing to quench her thirst.

Suddenly her house elf Kreacher appeared with a pop, an envelope in his hand.

"Mistress Black a letter for you." said the house elf while bowing his head, the respect he showed her told of the effect she had on him when she did what Regulus Black couldn't do in destroying the Slytherin locket.

"Thank you Kreacher." said the young woman taking the envelope from her butler's hand.

The letter seemed to be addressed to her but as she didn't maintain contact with the wizarding world after she finished school, she didn't know from whom the letter might be coming from.

As a matter of fact unlike standard wizarding post there was no address only her name and the mention ''on the day of her twenty first birthday.'' and unlike muggle post no stamp.

Curious Iris went to open the envelope and read her letter.

_My dearest daughter_

_ If you read this words it means that what I feared as come to pass and I am not alive to tell you this myself. Hopefully our will must have been executed and you grew up with caring and loving people. But I digress I don't know what you were told of the story of James and I, everyone must have told you that in our seventh year we got close and eventually wed close after our NEWTs. That wasn't the case we did grow close during that year but not to the point of being in love, we were best friend but not lovers._

_ After our NEWTs James went to auror training and I studied charms and Potions further to earn masteries in those subject with professors Flitwick and Slughorn. During those two years Harold and Rose Evans my parents died in a car crash, due to this event what left of my relationship with Petunia blew up as Petunia found my mother's diary where she told that she cheated on her husband while in America with a guy named Samuel Salvatore, she believed this guy to be my father. Petunia was furious and blamed me for their death but more because Harold knew that I wasn't his daughter and treated me as such, Petunia didn't support it and broke ties with me for all matters disowning from her family._

_ Curious about the guy my mother claimed to be my father and tired of the war currently going on in Britain, I went in America to search for my father and his family._

_ My research drove me in the town of Mystic Falls in Virginia where I found that my father died of an heart attack and that I had a half brother named Zacharie 'Zack' Salvatore, I stayed a little getting to know him. I even made a friend there called Jenna Sommers and then I started travelling across the country, it was winter 1986 when I entered this bar, where I got drunk and met this guy, I am pretty sure he told me his name but I don't remember him, the only thing that I am sure of is that this guy is your father._

_ After that I received a letter from James telling me that he had to talk to me and that it was very important. So I went back to Mystic Falls and told my brother and my best friend that I was pregnant and that I had to take care of business in Britain._

_ When I got back in Britain it was awful discrimination against muggleborns was at a level unprecedented, Minister Bagnold couldn't do a thing because the Wizengamot was almost full of pureblood supremacist, I met James and his parents at his home manor and they told me that not only the war was going very bad with the ministry doing nothing and Dumbledore only reacting and most of the time too late to do anything useful but James was declared sterile by his own mother who was a healer, it was mostly due to inbreeding, that means that the most ancient and noble house of Potter would end with James._

_ I thought really fast and exposed them my plan, as I was pregnant but not knowing anything about the father and James needed to prove that he could procreate to have a say as the future Lord Potter, I would marry James in secret now and they would plant document in the Ministry that showed that I was married to him since 1984 and then when my child would be born we would do a blood glamor to pass him or her as James child._

_ They agreed and we did the celebration with only close ally of the Potter present the Longbottom and we made them swear an Unbreakable vow not to tell anybody about this we then named Sirius as Your Magical Godfather and Alice Longbottom as your Magical Godmother, and every one fell for it._

_ When you were born my precious treasure the 31 July 1987 we did a spell in order to learn something about your birth father before doing the glamor, sadly your father identity must have been well protected since we couldn't find anything about him, The only thing the spell showed was that you were born a vampire, meaning your father must have been one, which puzzled us since as far as we knew vampire couldn't procreate. Dorea told us her theory that since the vampire are frozen in time the female vampires can't get pregnant unless they are turned on the day they ovulate, but the male vampires can get a human girl with no problem, it is just most of the time they compel the girl to forget them so most of the time the girl get an abortion fearing that the pregnancy is due to rape._

_ Since we did the blood glamor to pass you as James' daughter that means that as it was scheduled to break on the day of your twenty first birthday (since you are an American citizen it is the day of your majority) you should start feeling the effect of the transition meaning if by the first light of the morning you don't drink human blood you will die. Since as your mother I obviously don't want you to die I urge you to make the transition into a vampire please sweetie I don't want you to join me on the other side until you have lived at least some centuries._

_ I joined with this letter your birth certificates both the real one and the forged one, I also began to work on a spell that if completed and put on something that you would wear will allow you to go out even when the sun is bright in the sky._

_ I love you my dearest Iris, your loving mother Lilian Rose Salvatore._

Iris was completely mind blown after reading her mother's letter to think that all her life was a lie build by her mother to protect her, she was once more humbled by the sacrifice her mother made to be sure that her daughter would live a great life.

As her mother said in her letter there was two birth certificates in the envelope along with a paper full of runes, it was then that she was glad to have chosen Ancient Runes as an elective back in third year.

She picked the first birth certificate and saw that it was the forged one as it spelled :

_Child : Iris Lilian Potter born the 31 July 1987_

_ Father : James Charlus Potter age 20_

_ Mother : Lilian Rose Potter age 20_

_ Godfather : Sirius Orion Black age 20_

_ Godmother : Alice Longbottom age 20_

_ Witnessed by Remus John Longbottom age 20 Franck Longbottom age 21._

Then she picked the second one not expecting it to be many different it spelled :

_Child : Iris Lilian Salvatore born the 31 July 1987_

_ Father : Unknown_

_ Mother : Lilian Rose Salvatore age 20_

_Godfather : Zacharie Salvatore age 22_

_ Godmother : Jenna Sommers age 15_

_ Witnessed by Grayson Gilbert age 25 and Mary Gilbert age 24._

It was then that she knew her life would never be the same and that her life shouldn't have been what it was.

She read and reread the letter and the birth certificates thinking about what to do in the end she decided to make the change and become a vampire in order to live and get to know her other family and most of all to not make her son grow up without her.

"Kreacher!" called Iris

"Mistress?"

"Go to an hospital and bring me a bag of blood that they keep for transfusion I have a need for it." ordered the Lady Black.

"Right away Mistress." replied the house elf before aparating away to do his mistress' biding.

Teddy then came down the stairs having finally waken up, the 5 year old boy seeing his adoptive mother distress immediately went to hug her, to comfort her.

"Say Teddy how do you feel about living in America?" asked the mother to her son.

"I don't know why?"

"Because Mommy may have family there." replied the mother

"Really, then sure." said Teddy before he was imprisoned in one of his mother's bear hug.

After the breakfast Iris sent Teddy to his room to get ready to leave for Gringotts, just in time for Kreacher to reappear with the bag off blood which Iris promptly drank completing the change.

She then took her mother's note about the enchantment for the daywalking and got to work, in the end after two hours of hardwork she completed her mother's work, with the runes array ready all she needed was a piece of jewelry to apply on.

She decided to use her Head of House ring which she got back in the summer after her fifth year, this ring was created when she took her inheritance test in Gringotts, having gotten away from her minders.

This ring showed that she was Head of House Black and Potter as the designed heir of both last head James and Sirius, well the last time she did the test that was the result she got, but since she was under a powerful blood glamor she was pretty sure that if she were to retook the test it would show something different.

She then carved on the ring the rune array and for good measure she put a run that kept anyone but her unable to take the ring of her finger as a precaution.

She then put on the ring on her right ring finger as the left one had the resurrection stone on it.

Teddy then came down the stairs having gotten ready to leave for Gringotts, as it was now forbidden to apparate directly in Diagon Alley, they had to either take the floo, something that Iris hated as she still didn't know how to exit the destination standing, or apparate at the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

Iris then took Teddy's hand and side-along apparated them to the back of the Leaky Cauldron where the entrance of Diagon Alley, taking her wand out while carefully making sure they were alone, Iris quickly taped the three stone to open the way.

The reason Iris showed such paranoia was three fold : first as she had taken the Elder Wand from its previous master at the end of the war people were sure to notice it, second the wizarding world still saw her as either the Girl-Who-Lived-Twice and the Woman-Who-Won or as the murderess of upstanding wizarding citizen and so she didn't want to draw attention to her and the third was Teddy because no matter what they saw in her the wizarding world didn't change much and as such was bigoted toward anything non-human unfortunately as the son of a known werewolf Teddy was categorized as a non-human and as such shouldn't have been adopted by her so in order to protect Teddy she had contact with the wizarding world only when absolutely necessary.

Fortunately as it was rather early and in the middle of the summer Diagon Alley was practically empty so Iris and Teddy weren't bothered as they made their way into Gringotts, wizarding bank and goblin territory.

Inside the goblins saw to their daily occupations whether it be look imposing or count money, Iris walk to a Goblin Teller.

"Greetings Master Goblin may your foes tremble before the might of your clan." politely greeted Iris.

"Greeting human may the blood of your foes flows at your feet. Now how can I help you?" greeted back the teller pleased that a human greeted him properly.

"I have important business to deal with my account manager may I see him now?" asked politely the newborn vampire.

"Name?" asked the goblin.

"Iris Potter-Black." replied the human.

"Ah Bloodfang will lead you to him. Bloodfang!" barked the teller. Another goblin appeared "Lead this human and her little fellow to see Sharpfang."

Bloodfang nodded to the goblin and turned to Iris "If the human will follow me my cousin will see you shortly." as he lead them to Iris' account manager office.

Their escort lead them to an office knocked at the door before letting them enter when he was ordered to.

"Ah Lady Potter-Black What can I do for you today?" asked a curious Sharpfang.

"Several thing, first I would like to move to America in Virginia in the town of Mystic Falls so I would like you to help me purchase a house there if I don't already own one, second as I will be living in the muggle world for the foreseeable future I will need access to my money so I would like to know how that works and thirdly I would like to see how much I currently have in my vaults please." said Iris knowing you had to make precise demand when dealing with goblin who were as fierce banker as they were warriors.

Sharpfang nodded and barked something in his own language before turning to face the young woman and her son.

"The audit will take a little time and as you know we will take a fee of two sickles, so first I will explain you how you can have access to your money while leaving for the muggle world, what most wizard don't know or don't want to know is that every vault in Gringotts fit with an account number for every national banks in the muggle world so you will be able to access your money for a fee of two galleons we can even make you a credit card attuned to your vaults which means your account in the muggle world, if you have any trouble over there you should go see Moonfang who is your account manager in Gringotts' branch of Salem."

Then a goblin came and handed Sharpfang a huge piece of parchment who handed it to Iris.

It was the audit of her vaults, she took the time to go over it as it showed the recent transactions.

"As you can see we did as you ordered and fused all your vaults into two one family vault plus a trust fund for your son." said Sharpfang as he handed her the parchment.

_Audit of Vault Potter-Black_

_G=Galleaon_

_ S=Sickle_

_ K=Knut_

_ Family Vault_

_ monetary value_

_ 5,000,000,000 G 2459 S 578 K_

_ Estimate of artefacts and books Value_

_ 4,000,400,050 G 789 S 56 K_

_ Properties_

_ 12 Square Grimmauld London UK_

_ Potter Manor Wales UK_

_ Potter Cottage Godric's Hollow Wales UK_

_ La ''villa noire'' 13 rue du port Marseille France_

_ An apartment in Manhattan New York USA_

_ Secondary Manor of Black New Orleans USA._

_ Recent Transactions_

_ Fee : -2 S_

_ Royalties : + 400 G_

_ Teddy's trust vault_

_ Monetary value_

_ 2,000 G_

_ Estimate artefacts and books value_

_ 0 K_

_ No properties._

Iris nodded to herself as she saw the audit she then asked Sharpfang "How much is that in US dollars?"

"Hmm seeing the transaction rate is one galleon = 351 dollars you have 315 914 041 000 in dollars but of course that's only the money you have now, you should be getting more royalties and some interest money getting into your vault by September." said the goblin.

Iris whistled impressed at the amount and then told her account manager she would take the credit card and she would like to buy a house that was neither too big nor small.

Sharpfang said he will took care of that and will warn her when the offer will be made and pass her picture of the house so she could have the last say.

After saying their goodbye to Sharpfang and having no other business in Diagon Alley, the mother and son duo went back to Square Grimmauld where Iris started to put together a resume somewhat fake as Hogwarts wasn't a normal school, however she took the muggle examination call the A-levels when she finished Hogwarts and she was quite proud of her results.

She applied on several job offers some may think that due to her money she wouldn't have to work, that was true but she needed something to do her she would go crazy.

With that done, she floo-called the few friends that still talked to her or were still alive to warn them of her intention.

It was no surprise that not even an hour later Lord Neville Longbottom and his wife Lady Luna came by floo to talk to her in person, not five minutes later it was headmistress Minerva McGonagall and deputy headmaster Filius Flitwick that came inside.

Her former teachers came because they tried to hire her as the new Charm teacher for the younger years since Professor Flitwick wanted to open a Dueling class and wouldn't have the time to teach both class full time.

The Longbottoms came since they were friends since the beginning of their studies with Iris, Neville and the now dead Hermione Granger becoming friend on their first Hogwarts express trip, Luna came into her circle of friend a year later when the blonde started Hogwarts only to be excluded by almost every one due to her oddities, Iris took the younger girl under her wing since then.

"Professors, Neville, Luna it is good to see you." said Iris greeting her guests.

"Happy Birthday Iris and good to see you too." said Neville as he hugged his best friend.

"Nice to see you to Iris, I see you found your savior, but the Narggles are still within you." said Luna as she too hugged her friend.

As part seer Luna's speech could be quite hard to understand sometimes, but Iris finally understood something that puzzled her since after each birthday since she got to know the girl the little blond asked her about her savior. As Salvatore meant savior she know understood that Luna knew from the beginning that she wasn't who she thought to be.

"Come Miss Potter we aren't your teachers anymore, no need to call us professor anymore." said McGonagall with Flitwick nodding along.

"Only if you call me Iris, professor." replied the young vampire.

"So then Iris, why did you ask us to come here?" asked the charm teacher to his former favorite student.

"Well I, know that you wanted to hire me as a Charm teacher for the youngest year coming this September, but something came up and I decided to move to America." said Iris looking both sad and happy to not see the hall of her former school again.

Every one but Luna who seemed to already knew and teddy who already knew, were shocked by this revelation.

"Why would you want to move?" asked both the headmistress and Neville.

"The two main reason are one that I may have family over there, from my mother side of the family, and second because there are no discrimination against magical creature or relatives of one, so Teddy would grow up as a normal wizard." explained the young mother.

All her guests nodded understanding her motives.

"That's all right with you?" asked the concerned young woman for which the opinion of closed friend was important.

"My dear girl though I am sad that I won't see you again in the corridors I quite understand that Family is what matters to you, so yes I understand and stand behind you." said Flitwick.

"I agree with Filius, Iris." added the former transfiguration teacher.

"I support you Iris, you are my sister in all but blood." said Luna

"Iris if it is what you wish to do then do it." softly said Neville.

"How will you deal with the classes if I am not there?" asked a curious Iris.

"While it is true you were my first choice, my dear I have other candidates to ask." said the half-goblin.

After that discussion, they talked about everything before the guests had to leave.

Iris hugged her friend goodbye with tears in her eyes because she knew it would be a long time before they saw each other again.

1st August 2008.

After doing her morning ritual Iris looked into daycare for Teddy because as she intended to work, she couldn't take care of her little boy so someone had to do it for her, sadly she wasn't really moved by the daycare in Mystic Falls guess she will have to use her family members after convincing them she was who she said she was.

The rest of the day was spent packing and taking care of any business she may had in Britain, her plan was hat as soon as the house in Mystic Falls was bought to move in quickly to get used to the town before starting whatever her new job would be in September.

A week passed before her bank sent her the pictures of the different houses, she consulted them with her son as they both would live in it, so his voice will be as important as her in the choice.

In the end they both chose a two story house that gave them a homey feeling, it seemed the neighborhood was quite nice seeing the Gilberts were her neighbors, maybe they will be able to explain things to her as they witnessed her birth certificate.

Seeing that both her and her son chose the same house brought feelings of joy inside Iris heart and so she send the agreement needed for her bank to buy the house.

She then prepared their move by calling some muggle companies that specialized in moving furniture in order for them to move her bike, or the bike Sirius left her to her new house.

She didn't have other special furniture to move as the house was fully stocked and she didn't need anything for them.

A week after they left for Salem, by muggle plane and then took a bus to Mystic Falls and their new lives.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Settling in and discovering Familly.

SpArKiE37 : thanks.

917brat : thanks I intend to keep it up.

Lu-the fallen angel : thanks.

Aequus Tempestas : Thanks, you'll know who her father is at the end of what would be season one.

Guest : Thanks.

hanna : thanks.

red05 : Thanks.

liilulu : Thanks but as I warned I'll have to rewatch the first three seasons so time between updates won't be regular.

Guest : I'll try to work on that but I can't promise you anything.

beta read by coduss.

I don't own the licenses to Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries.

"talking"

'thinking'

_Flashback_

**Spell**

-change of settings-

A.N. If I don't write a scene assume it went like canon, this chapter takes place during the first three episodes.

* * *

Previously

_She then prepared their move by calling some muggle companies that specialized in moving furniture in order for them to move her bike, or the bike Sirius left her to her new house._

_She didn't have other special furniture to move as the house was fully stocked and she didn't need anything for them._

_A week after they left for Salem, by muggle plane and then took a bus to Mystic Falls and their new lives._

Now

-End of August 2008-

It was now close to two weeks since Iris and Teddy moved from London, Britain to Mystic Falls United States of America.

The house was everything the pictures promised so the mother and son duo were delighted of their new house.

Iris got an offer for the new position of high school counselor; it seemed the false résumé she gave them was quite good. The 21 year old mother had to meet with the School Principal to visit the school before the start of first term and to meet with the professors. Because she still had no one to watch Teddy, as she didn't interact much with her neighbors she had to bring her son with her to meet her future boss.

-Mystic Falls High school Principal's office-

"Welcome Miss..." started the principal who looked to be in his mid fifties.

"Salvatore, or you can call me Potter-Black if you want, it is my official title back in Britain." said an obvious nervous Iris.

"Ok...So why apply as a high school counselor Miss Salvatore?" asked the principal his eyes drifting over Teddy suddenly fearing the worse.

"Ah I like working with student and besides after my old school was attacked by a terrorist I was the one the survivor went to talk so the job grew on me...Don't worry I adopted him as his godmother after his parents and grandmother passed away." explained the mother catching the principal's look at her son.

"Your school was attacked by a terrorist?!" asked the surprised man.

"Yes didn't you hear about the terrorist attack in Britain four years ago?" asked Iris curious.

"Yes but I didn't think a school was targeted..." said the principal thinking "Ok, I made my mind. If your school was attacked and you came out mentally alright you will survive anything these demonic teenagers could throw at you. You are hired you can call me Mr. Snyder."

"Thank you Mr. Snyder you won't regret it, but could you tell me who could watch Teddy when I am working since I can't left him at the daycare since he won't deal well with stranger?" asked the mother.

"Why not leave him with your family in the boarding house?" said Mr. Snyder standing up from his desk and escorting the mother and son duo out of his office for the visit.

After the tour of the school where Iris and Teddy met every Teacher, the principal had a few words to say to the young vampire. "Now you can start the day after the start of the school year, and you'll mostly have to deal with anger issues, drug problem, heartache and people who lost a parent, not survival guilt like you had to deal with at your previous school."

Now that she found a job the vampire/witch hybrid went over the Salvatore Boarding house to meet with her uncle Zacharie and to hopefully con him into watching Teddy while she worked.

-Salvatore Boarding House-

Zacharie 'Zach' Salvatore was taking care of his Family's Vervain supply in the house basement when he heard the doorbell, puzzled the middle aged man climbed the stairs wondering who could pay him a visit, it couldn't be his 'uncle' Stefan since the vampire wasn't scheduled until the day after tomorrow.

Zach opened the door and stilled looking at a young woman and a boy who could only be her son, wondering why the hell a woman and a boy could be at his house he first started to panic thinking that a woman he slept with became pregnant and tracked him down but then he looked at the boy and since he couldn't be older than five it didn't add up since the last time he slept with someone was at least eight years ago. Then the man looked real good at the girl taking in her auburn colored hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who...Lily?!" stuttered Zach at the resemblance between this young lady and his half sister who he didn't saw for twenty years.

"Do I look so much like my mother?" asked the young woman who had changed appearance since her 21 birthday.

"Oh my god Iris?!" asked the man still standing behind the opened door in disbelief as he finally recognized the person before him.

"Please come in, Let me look at you, you look so much like your mother, how is she by the way, I didn't see her since your first birthday?" asked her uncle unknowingly allowing the vampire to enter his home.

"You don't know? My mother and her husband died 20 years ago on Halloween." said Iris still sad at her mother and adoptive father deaths.

"I...I didn't know, I just thought she forgot about me, Oh my god Jenna she was your mother's best friend, I must warn her." said Zach in shock at hearing that his sister died and he got no notice of it.

"No don't. I'll tell her myself." said the young woman as she was lead by her uncle in the living room.

Then the young mother explained the heavily edited story of her life, how no one knew of the fact that her mother had any sibling other than her sister Petunia, wich explained the fact that no one in Mystic Falls heard about her death. How her life was being raised by her aunt who resented her mother and her, how she inherited money and titles from her adopted father and uncle who weren't ever related to her in any way and finally how she came to adopt Teddy and prepared to live her whole life in London only to receive a letter on her Birthday telling her the truth about her origins.

Her uncle let her speak and then hugged her and her son, after spending some time with the man she grew to like him and Teddy to leading her to believe he was a good man, since her son was a good judge of character.

They spend the whole afternoon with her uncle getting to know him and how things worked within Mystic Falls but they had to leave since Iris had to prepare for work soon and she preferred sleeping in her own bed.

"Ha wait during September, there will be a council meeting and though normally I don't attend those I'll have to formally introduce you." stated her Uncle just as they were about to leave.

"Why for?" asked Teddy wondering why his mama had to go see this council.

"Well since the Salvatore are descended from the original settlers that founded the city we hold an hereditary seat on the town council, it's a tradition so we have no choice but to introduce to since I don't attend the meeting thy will likely ask you to." explained Zach looking sorry.

"Ok If the meeting is outside my hours I will attend it, but you will have to look after my son while I work deal?" asked Iris in a very Slytherin way.

"Don't worry about my grand nephew I'll look after him, but what will you do?" asked Zach thinking she would work at the grill.

"I was hired as the high school counselor." replied the woman before she left leaving her uncle shocked.

'I'll have to remind Stefan to remain extremely careful and I'll have to warn him about Iris somehow I don't think either of them like surprises.'

-Early September Start of the school year-

The first Day of school proceeded normally for all the student of Mystic Falls high school with the exception of the coming of a new guy Stefan Salvatore.

The class he was in had History with Mr. Tanner at the moment and the lesson neared its end.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson, but Mr. Tanner held his student inside the classroom.

"Now before I let you go there is something that I must tell you, starting tomorrow there will be an high school counselor working in the school so you will have to see her at least once by term, but Elena please tell your brother that you and him have the luck to see her first because of you know what, it don't have to be tomorrow but it must be in the week."

-That night, Mystic Grill-

"How do you feel being one of the first having to see the new counselor?" asked Caroline one of Elena Gilbert's friend trying to gossip about this mysterious new counselor.

"Me fine I am more worried about Jeremy." replied Elena looking at her blond haired friend, it was true that both Gilberts took the death of their parents last spring extremely hard , but Elena's little brother had an harder time adjusting, he had since then turned to drugs.

It was then that a young boy voice coming from just outside the grill interrupted all discussion "Mama let's eat meat tonight?"

"Yes sweetie." replied a young feminine sounding voice.

Then a young woman and what could only be her son, due to their resemblance entered the grill, and went to sit at a table not too far from where Tyler and Matt were sitting.

Even the two boys looked at the newcomer before shrugging and resuming their talk, the same happened with everyone in the restaurant.

"So what can I get you?" asked a waitress.

"Steak and Fries!" exclaimed Teddy.

"Just a salad for me please." replied Iris chuckling at her child antics.

As the waitress went away to transmit their orders, the vampire looked around and saw that most of the customers were probably high schoolers and as such she would need to see them once per terms to discuss things like how they were and what did they intend to do after high school.

Elena and her friend were curious about who that woman was even the new guy Stefan was curious about her.

Stefan looked at the woman and felt a strange sense of kinship towards her. 'Why do I feel like I should know her' thought the vampire before shaking his head and resuming his staring.

-The following day-

The students were once more in History with Mr. Tanner who tried to question them upon the number of casualty of the battle of Willow Creek.

"So Miss Bennet why don't you tell us the number of casualties of this battle?" asked the teacher having caught Elena's dark skinned friend not paying attention in class.

"I don't know... a lot?" stammered Bonnie not knowing the answer.

"What about you Mr. Donnovan why won't you be the one going against the cliché of the dumb sportsman?" tried the teacher.

"Nah I like being the cliché." replied the young man feeling proud of himself.

"Elena what about you?" tried the teacher however the young girl shook her head indicating that she too didn't have the answer "I was willing to be lenient last year Elena for obvious reasons but those ended over summer break. Did you go see our new counselor?" asked Mr. Tanner apparently harassing Elena since Stefan jumped at her rescue.

"There were 326 killed at the battle of Willow Creek unless of course you count the civilian casualties." said the vampire.

"Correct but there were no civilian casualties..." started the teacher having gotten his answer.

However the seventeen year old vampire thought he went too far when dealing with Elena so he decided to humiliate the teacher with his historical knowledge.

"Actually there were 27 civilian killed when the confederates fired upon the old church believing it to be a weapon's cache of course there were mistaken, of course the facts are written in the town's archives if you would like to check yourself sir." said the vampire a little smugly.

"Right Mr..." started he Teacher.

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore any relations to the original settlers?" asked the history teacher.

"Distant."

"And what of the dear Miss Salvatore our new counselor?" wondered the curious teacher.

"I...I wouldn't know..." said Stefan with seemingly no expression but a person with good eyes would see the slight widening of his eyes in surprise. 'What?! A miss Salvatore is Zach married?! I will have to talk with him just before the party.'

-Later in the day Iris' office-

*Knock Knock*

"Enter!" said the young woman once she heard someone knock to her office's doors.

"You wanted to see me Miss Salvatore?" asked Elena trying her best not to sound like a grieving girl.

"Actually your principal and homeroom teacher both felt that I should talk to you and your brother regarding what happened last spring, but first call me Iris Miss Salvatore make me older than I am." said Iris kindly.

Elena was grateful that he counselor didn't mention her parents death "Okay Iris are you related to Stefan?" asked a very curious student.

"Stefan?" asked Iris not familiar with the name.

"Salvatore."

"I...I don't know the only one I know I am related to is Zach my uncle but let's make a deal you are curious about me so I will answer your question but you will have to answer mine without lying all right?"

"All right."

"So How are you dealing with...let's call it the spring event." said Iris in true counselor fashion.

Despite herself Elena giggled hearing that "Not so well, I mean Aunt Jenna is great but she isn't mom and I think everyone forgot about them. And Jeremy, my brother, isn't helping with the drugs and all this." said the young girl as she burst into tears at the end.

Iris hugged the sobbing girl and shushed her, then she talked about her own parents deaths (mother and adoptive parent really but Elena didn't need to know that) when she was just one.

The two young women bonded talking about life, boys and so on, it seemed a friendship was born on this day.

After a while off talking Elena had to return to class but Iris promised her she would talk to Jeremy even if she had to drag him into her office to do so making the other girl laugh at the idea.

The counselor then called her Uncle telling him she would go talk to Jenna before heading to this back to school party since she was volunteered to act as chaperon (in reality she would go there to make sure the youngest children didn't drink anything to strong, it seemed she was victim of a little hazing as the new girl amongst the staff.) so she would pick Teddy before bringing him to Jenna.

-Salvatore boarding house after school end-

Iris left not ten minutes ago when Stefan came into the house looking a little pissed off.

"So ''Uncle Zach'' why didn't I receive any invitation for the wedding?" asked Stefan.

"Huh?!"

"You see while I was at school some teacher asked if I was related to the new counselor Miss Salvatore, so some warnings would have been nice since I ended making a fool out of myself." ranted the vampire.

"Ah Shit I knew I had forgotten something." muttered Zach.

The man then told his ''nephew'' the whole story.

"You see it seems that roughly forty years ago dear old dad cheated on mom with some British woman resulting in me getting an half sister, something I didn't know until after dad's death when she tracked me down to search for her father or any relatives he might had. She stayed for roughly two years during wich she had a one night spend with some man she couldn't recall the name of, then she received news of Britain and left and days ago her daughter came knocking at my door telling me my sister and her husband where dead."

"So now there is another Salvatore, your niece living here?"

"And her adoptive son yes but they don't live here they live in town."

"I just hope Damon will take the news well." sighed Stefan thinking of his estranged brother before getting ready for the party.

-Gilberts house same time as above-

"So how was school?" asked Jenna trying to act like a parent to her niece and nephew.

"Good." grumbled Jeremy obviously not in the mood before going up into his room to prepare for the party held tonight.

Jenna sighed not knowing what to do about Jeremy's attitude.

"He will come around, but you know the new counselor seems she is related to the Salvatore apparently Zach Salvatore is her uncle." said Elena speaking about her new friend or at least someone who understood her pain.

Elena was shell shocked since as far as she knew Zach only had one sister who befriended her all those years ago after her problems with boys and to think that her daughter came back in Mystic Falls meaning she would have to get to know her godchild soon.

Then the doorbell rang, Elena was surprised to see Iris and a young child who couldn't be more than 5 standing outside her house.

"Iris, what are you doing here? Are you here for Jeremy and who is that?" asked the young girl.

"No I am not here for Jeremy I'll see him at school and this is Teddy my adoptive son, and actually I am here to see your aunt." said the young woman chuckling at Elena's expense.

"Come in, may I hold him? He is just too cute." asked the young brunette looking at a sleepy Teddy.

"Sure I have to talk to your aunt anyway." stated Iris.

With that Iris and Jenna spoke about Lily's fate and what happened to Iris.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you, if I knew I would have asked for you to stay with me." said Jenna looking very sorry.

"Mah You didn't know and neither did my uncle by the way." said Iris waving off her godmother's apology.

"Could you watch Teddy tonight it seems I have to act as chaperon on the students little party?" asked the vampire.

"Yes of course." replied the older woman.

With that said Iris went back home to prepare for the party meaning drinking a bag of blood in order to prevent any problem with the students and of course a sense blocking potion since she couldn't control those as well though she knew she would have to train herself soon since she slowly started to become resistant to the potion.

-The evening at the party location near the woods-

Iris was bored out of her mind as no one wanted to talk to her since she represented the authority, though she could feel Stefan Salvatore's eyes on her when he wasn't looking at Elena. She would have to talk to him about their possible blood link when he would come to see her as it was mandatory.

Later Iris was suddenly starting to feel the bloodlust rise inside her as she smelt blood, she looked around and saw Elena and her brother carrying a body.

She quickly took charge urging someone to call 911 while she got closer fighting the bloodlust that would change her face into one of a vampire, from the corner of her eyes she saw Stefan quietly getting away and as she looked closer at the wound, she thought she knew why, this wasn't an animal attack it was a vampire attack.

And here she thought Mystic Falls was a quiet little town with no sign of supernatural of any kind.

-The day after, At school-

After the attack the whole school seemed a little shocked that one of their own was so grievously wounded, already talk of animal attack were heard through the school.

Matt whose sister was the victim went to see this new counselor to talk about this attack and her growing reputation.

"Miss Salvatore?" asked the young man standing on the threshold of the counselor office.

"I should put a sign that spell Call me Iris." sighed the young woman waving at him to come in.

The football player came in and sat on the chair facing the woman and strangely he didn't know what to say anymore.

"You are Matt..Donovan right?" asked the counselor looking at some files on her desk not letting him speak she continued "I won't lie to you, I know you are here about yesterday and first I would like to say that I am sorry that I should have done my job better and noticed someone went away, second I know you must feel lost and that you don't know what to do about your sister but you have to be strong for her, we don't know what she will remember when she will wake up but she might be in a state of shock."

"What?!" asked the shocked teen, he was surprised that the counselor read him so easily almost as if she read his mind, and that Vicky could go into shock once she will wake.

"Yes Shock, M...God only knows what attacked her but if she remembers it, it won't be easy for her and for you to live through this so you will have to be strong for her." said the counselor cursing herself at her almost slip of the tongue that would have been very awkward.

"I didn't think of that thank you." said Matt before leaving not noticing her near slip of the tongue.

Once he left Iris sighed, she would have to go searching for a source of blood or she won't be able to handle to bloodlust and once more she was glad to have learned the craft of passive legilimency as it was how she was so good at her job, being able to enter the mind of teenagers oh joy!

The day continued normally after that soon it was the parent teacher conference for Jeremy's year so Jenna came and brought Iris' son with her.

The young boy was delighted to go see his mother at work and so he ran to her office, leaving Jenna free to go about her meetings.

The last teacher she had to see was Mr. Tanner and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Meanwhile Iris and Teddy were near the classroom when the mother grabbed her head in pain as her brain was assaulted by her new senses since she wasn't protected by the potion anymore.

"...Are you aware that Elena's and Jeremy's parents died last spring?" said the voice of Jenna.

"Yes I know it was awful, a car accident on the bridge? I believe, but that was last spring and now Jeremy turned to drugs to deal with it and it isn't healthy. He still didn't go to see our counselor when he was told to do so...Are there any other guardian?" asked the voice of Tanner.

"I am their sole guardian." firmly said Jenna.

"How is it to deal with two teenagers? It must be difficult."

"Yes it is. It is tough but we...I manage."

"No you aren't it is impossible to deal with teenagers especially a drugged one."

Sensing Jenna was going to be held responsible for Jeremy by this teacher Iris decided to intervene so she knocked at the door.

"Yes?" asked the very irritated voice of Tanner.

"Mr. Tanner I would like to talk to you about what you said about visits being mandatory." said Iris thinking of an excuse to be there, she smiled at seeing Jenna's relieved look.

A while later.

Iris had to comfort her Godmother as she was shaken by Tanner dragging her into the mud like that, the young vampire decided that she would talk to Jeremy Gilbert at school even if she had to drag him into her office herself.

-That night-

The young vampire took her bike out for a spin and to go to another town to steal some blood bags.

She easily broke into the room where they kept the blood and stole enough to not miss any for a little while, however as she went to leave she was surprised by a security guard, by instinct the vampire knew what to do, she flashed next to the guard grabbed his head and looked deep into his eyes.

"You went on your tour and never saw something out of the ordinary." said the vampire compelling the man.

"I went on my tour and never saw something out of the ordinary." said the man in a monotone voice before resuming his tour.

Managing to leave without encountering any other guards the young vampire made a hasty return home, she never saw the crow that watched her curiously, almost too curiously.

-The day after-

Iris was surprised when Elena invited her and Teddy for a dinner at her house, she gladly accepted the invitation and said that she would bring dessert.

The counselor spend most of her work day trying to track Jeremy Gilbert wich was surprisingly hard, it seemed the teenager didn't want to be found, However Iris wasn't an ordinary human she was a witch/vampire hybrid for Merlin's sake, so making sure no one was watching she took out the Elder Wand and did a silent Point Me spell and finally found Jeremy at the grill watching the girl that was attacked Vicky Donovan.

"Jeremy Gilbert, It seem you have to talk to me." said Iris surprising the teen.

Jeremy turned around a saw a very beautiful woman looking at him at first he didn't recognize him but soon he recognized the high school counselor and the good mood he was in darkened considerably still he let a "Your hot!" escape underneath his breath.

It took Iris a lot of effort to not show reaction at Jeremy's comment and she still blushed a little at the praise "Hum You have a choice either you follow me to my office at the school or I drag you to my office kicking and screaming." said the counselor.

The teen grumbled but followed her to her office where the woman told him that personally she didn't care that he took drugs to deal with the pain of losing his parents something that she did when her uncle Sirius was killed when she was his age but unlike her he still had a sister and an aunt who cared about him and him doing this hurt them, so for their sake he had to stop.

It looked like her speech made him think something Iris was grateful for as she didn't expect that to work.

-That evening in Elena's house-

Iris and Teddy came, with the mother hoping to convert other to the greatness that is homemade Treacle Tart, so they bring the one Iris made eelier.

Iris was surprised to see Bonnie Bennet and someone who could only be the infamous Stefan Salvatore. She thought that it would be a family dinner and it seemed she was wrong.

It seemed to Iris that Elena and Stefan were interested in each other and she could also sense tension coming from the dark skinned girl as she looked at Stefan, strangely the mistress of death could also sense power in the girl.

"So Iris did you talk with your uncle about how you were related to Stefan?" asked Elena curious to know more about the two new habitants of Mystic Falls and member of the same family though they didn't know about each other.

"No Sorry but I don't recall my mother's letter mentioning other Family member besides her brother." said a confused Iris.

"I spoke to Uncle Zach and I may have Information on the subject. We aren't closely related we are closer to cousin fourth removed than cousin though I call Zach my uncle." explained the Salvatore younger brother just as they finished the meal.

Iris simply nodded and looked at her son who was too quiet but she guessed because they were a lot of new people around him and he was kind of shy.

"So guys this is Damon Stefan's older brother." said Elena introducing the newcomer as Caroline didn't need to be introduced since everyone knew her.

Seeing Iris about to introduce herself Stefan got a strange smirk a=on his face and beat her to the punch. "Damon this is Iris Salvatore she is Uncle Zach's niece, Iris as Elena said this is my brother Damon." said Stefan relishing in the fact that his brother was stunned by this revelation that the family line wasn't over since apparently a Salvatore reproduced to produce Iris and seeing the boy she seemed to have given life too.

Damon got over his shock and took a seat beside Iris and tried to smooth talk her.

"So this is quite a nice back you have." said the older Salvatore brother trying (and failing) to sound uninterested and nonchalant.

"Bike?" coughed Stefan and Elena stunned that a delicate looking girl could own something as tough sounding than a bike.

"Yes a bike left to me by an adoptive uncle of mine." said Iris sounding hurt.

"Adoptive?" asked Damon.

"Yes since I am the product of a one night stand my mother never knew my father's name ad so I was adopted by her husband, and it was his brother's bike that I now own." explained Iris.

After that Iris excused herself as she had to put her son to bed. She bid them goodnight unaware that Damon followed her with a huge amount of curiosity as he felt something strange about the woman.

To be Continued...

* * *

Next Time : Iris will meet the council and Damon will try to discover Iris' secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : meeting the town council.

edboy4926 : Thanks.

Yorushihe : I will try to make less mistakes but as for Iris' father even I don't know who it is yet, I will make up my mind near the end of first season so chapter 7 or 8.

candinaru25 : Here it is, I hope their reactions were in character.

917brat : Don't worry I intend to.

Guest : Thanks.

lady : Thanks in here we have a glimpse of what Iris will do if Damon misbehaves to much.

Guest : Thanks.

jgood27 : Thanks.

Beta read by coduss.

"talking"

'thinking'

**-Change of settings-**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_After that Iris excused herself as she had to put her son to bed. She bid them goodnight unaware that Damon followed her with a huge amount of curiosity as he felt something strange about the woman._

Now

**-Salvatore Boarding house on a Week End-**

Zach asked Iris to meet with him earlier in the week as the mayor decided to do a founder party at the Lockwood's manor and while normally he wasn't invited as the last time they invited him he made quiet a mess with the founder council, this time he had to come as the mayor personally invited him and his niece in order to present the newest Salvatore to the council.

The young vampire went to meet with her uncle unaware that upstairs Damon and Stefan argued about Elena and Damon's reason to stay.

As soon as Iris came in the house Stefan and Damon in a rare form of agreement quieted down and listened on Zach and Iris' conversation.

"Ah Iris I told you some time ago that you would need to meet the Town council as the last Salvatore, well the mayor will host the classic founder party at his house this evening and you and I were invited." said Iris' uncle Zach.

"But I met Stefan and his brother Damon and they claimed to be Salvatore to, so how does that work I suppose that Stefan being in high school make him unable to be on the council but what about Damon?" asked the curious young woman.

"Ah you met them...You are right about Stefan but you see it's more complicated than that as Stefan and Damon aren't from the main line if you can understand that." said Zach visibly nervous and trying to come up with an excuse as to why Stefan or Damon couldn't be on the council.

"Yes I can understand something like that." said the young witch/vampire hybrid thinking of some of the noble Houses back in England.

"Great we will likely need to be there until quiet late so I suggest that you go see Jenna about Teddy." said the man to his young niece who nodded and left to go see Jenna.

**-Upstairs, Stefan's room-**

"Well that was quite interesting but I better go see what was our dear ''Uncle'' thinking about when he hid his dear niece from us." said Damon looking quite angry at Zach ad thinking back at the surprise he had at Elena's house for the dinner, he was so surprised he almost forgot his plans for Katherine, Elena and ruining Stefan's immortal life. He also took her nerves on the poor Mr. Tanner.

"Wait for me before you talk to Zach." said Stefan

"Why so?" asked the older brother.

"I have to go at Elena's and then we will both talk to Zach, I don't need you to kill him." said the younger brother firmly.

"Fine I have to do something anyway." grumbled Damon.

-Gilbert House-

Iris following her uncle's advice went to see her godmother to ask her if she would be able to watch Teddy for her tonight.

She was allowed inside by Jeremy, who scowled at seeing who was at the door but he still let her in.

She followed the teenager to the kitchen where Elena and Jenna were having breakfast and complaining about one Logan Fell well mostly Jenna complaining about a former love interest.

"Hi Iris what are you doing here this early?" asked Jenna.

"I wanted to know if you could watch Teddy for me tonight I was invited to the Founder Party by the mayor himself." explained the young woman.

"Sadly I can't as I have to make sure those two don't make fools out of themselves tonight." apologized the older woman.

"Shame I'll have to think of something."

"So how come the mayor himself invited you?" asked a curious Jeremy who was interested in this hot looking girl.

"Well it seems that I will have to take the Salvatore's seat on the town council as Zach doesn't seem to be interested in it and both Stefan and Damon aren't able to inherited it." explained the Salvatore woman to both Elena and Jeremy's sake.

"It's nice you know because as soon as I graduate I will hold the Gilbert seat." said Jeremy happy to be able to relate to Iris.

Both Elena and Jenna looked at Jeremy as if he was a stranger and Iris looked nervous as hell, as she knew when someone was interested in her and it seemed the youngest Gilbert was more than interested.

Iris was saved because her would be suitor noticed old looking stuff on the table and resumed his brooding self.

"How much would these thing cost..you know on EBay?" asked Jeremy to his sister.

"You aren't getting this stuff, It's for Mrs. Lockwood Mom promised her that she would loan them for the founder party." explained Elena however her answer seemed to piss her brother off.

"If this stuff belongs to mom and dad why are you giving it away?" asked the teenager harshly.

"I am not giving it away, It is called a loan." replied the young girl.

Jenna and Iris looked at the sibling as they argued about their parents stuff looking as if they didn't belong there.

In the end Jeremy left looking even more angry as before.

"You know I guess I know where does that came from, If I knew someone was willing to lend my mom's stuff to someone else without informing me first, regardless of any promises I would be angry too." said Iris defending the youngest Gilbert.

"What I am supposed to do?" asked Elena.

"Apologize to him and explain ho you see thing." said Iris before saying her goodbye as she had to look for someone who could watch Teddy this evening.

As she left she bumped into Stefan, who was here to see Elena, saying good morning to her relative who was surprised to see her here.

**-Salvatore Boarding House-**

Damon was reading his brother's work, thinking about who the hell Iris was and what the hell her secret was when Zach came in.

"What are you doing here?" asked the human Salvatore.

"Hmm I am reading my Brother's homework and I am appalled at the way the level pummeled in the last century, I don't understand what the hell is Stefan doing back in high school. In the 70's he was in Harvard and then I understood...no scratch that I didn't understand it then." said Damon.

"I mean what are you doing back in Mystic Falls?"

This question angered Damon who vampire sped to his relative and started to strangle him.

"I don't have to tell you anything besides you are the one hiding thing from me, who is that so called niece of yours huh?" asked the angered vampire.

The man then told Damon what he already told Stefan about his cheating Father, and his half sister and finally her daughter his niece whose father was unknown.

"Remember that I allow you to live so Maybe I'll will pay your niece a visit to make sure that she leave town and doesn't get into the council, We wouldn't want her to know about us, would we? Otherwise an accident can always happen..." said Damon threatening to kill Iris should she believe in the council.

Zach's eyes widened in fear as he heard Damon threatened an innocent relative who didn't know about all of that, fortunately for Zach Stefan choose this moment to come in, and Damon apparently didn't want to fight his brother just to kill him.

Zach fearing for his niece life and Stefan fearing for Elena's decided to take care of Damon using the Salvatore's vervain.

**-Lockwood Manor, during the Founder Party-**

Zach and Iris, the latter having been forced to call Kreacher to look after her son, made it in time for the founder party.

The Mayor and his wife used a room to have the council meeting, away from the party.

She was introduced to the members present by her uncle.

"This is my niece Iris Lilian Salvatore and as my closest relative she will hold the position of the Salvatore in any council meeting from now on, as I plan to leave town in a while to hopefully find someone for me out there." said Zach.

"Is she a believer?" asked the mayor.

"I didn't really have time to explain it to her and I thought that the council would be in a better position to explain thing to her." replied Zach.

"What about the Salvatore's vervain will she be able to take care of it?" asked the Sheriff.

"I showed her where I kept it and how to take care of the plant." said Iris' uncle.

"Very well, we will explain things to her, you can go Zach." said the Mayor as he looked at Iris.

Zach left nodding at Iris, the man left the party altogether to prepare for the transport of Damon.

The council told Iris about everything, vampire and how the council were the only one who knew they existed.

Iris at first wanted nothing to do with them as if they discovered what she was they would surely kill her, but then she thought about the opportunity she had of infiltrating the council and sabotaging their efforts.

"Ok say I believe you, what will I have to do?" asked Iris giving the impression of a young woman wanting to know where the hell she was going.

"Well as a Salvatore, you will be in charge of the town's vervain supply, as you know vervain can be used in many way against vampires." explained Mayor Lockwood.

"Sometimes member of the council can be given tasks to do, like the one Logan volunteered for, fetching the Gilbert's pocket watch." said Sheriff Forbes, Caroline's mother.

"Why the hell do you need a pocket watch for?" asked a bewildered Iris.

"Well you see it can be used as a way to find vampires." explained Carol Lockwood the mayor's wife.

Iris then knew that she would have to be extremely careful around the watch and the council, the council then was dismissed and the member went to mingle amongst the town people.

Iris took a good look around the house, she found the original Guest List and was surprised to see Damon and Stefan's names on it, sadly as they were no pictures she couldn't know for sure whether Stefan and Damon were just named after this brothers or if they were the brothers themselves.

Deep in thought she then found Jenna looking at Logan Fell, deciding to warn her godmother against his type : Arrogant thinking of themselves as god's gift to women in other words Asshole and Jerk.

"How was the meeting?" asked Jenna to her godchild.

"Boring, but you should be wary of this Logan, he remind me of someone that tried to date me some time ago, he was an arrogant boy, thinking of himself as god's gift to women... He was an A*** and a J***." said Iris.

"Maybe but I like to live dangerously and I can bite twice as hard as him." said Jenna.

"Fine do as you want just know that I don't want to see you get hurt by such a man." said Iris as she left the party to return to her son.

When Iris left the house she saw Damon and Caroline not far ahead with the former kissing the neck of the latter however she noticed that Damon wasn't kissing her neck but sucking her blood only to drop m*** in pain.

Iris decided to hide, as she didn't want to be found out and she also had some trouble with her Vampire face. Using her senses she was able to heard everything that was said between the brothers.

"Vervain..." moaned Damon in pain due to the plant.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked hers instead now you won't be able to hurt anybody." said Stefan sounding both smug at having tricked his brother and sad at having be forced to do that.

Still hidden Iris then saw Stefan put Damon's weakened body inside her uncle's car and drove off towards the Salvatore Boarding house.

'It seems that both Stefan and Damon are vampires, I better be careful if I don't want them to know my secret.' thought the young vampire.

**-Three days after, High school Iris' office-**

It was a school day and Iris had to work, she was still in shock over the fact that Stefan and Damon were vampire and that Zach seemed to know about them, she really hoped that Zach forgot to tell her or something, because she didn't like when people kept her out of the loop to ''protect her'' she recalled when she was just fifteen and her friends didn't tell her about the order of the phoenix.

As someone knocked on her office's door Iris shook herself out of her memories.

"Enter!" said the counselor.

As planned the whole football team came inside as a group to talk about the recent death of their coach.

"Please sit on the couch!" said Iris looking at the team.

As they sat Iris began to talk about how to deal with death, especially death of teacher and sorts. She told them that since they were a sports team maybe they should make a vow to win the championship for their teacher or something like that.

Iris kept Stefan, Tyler and Matt in the corner of her eye while the team discussed amongst each other.

Stefan as the newcomer didn't talk much, Matt seemed to dislike him maybe because he was Elena's ex boyfriend and Stefan the new one and Tyler as Matt's friend also disliked Stefan, she recalled Stefan's initiation in the team when Tyler was a little rough with him.

But it seemed that with the death of coach Tanner those little internal dispute were no more.

Seeing that the school team wasn't going to fall apart Iris decided to search for Caroline as she remembered that the blond girl came with Damon at Elena's dinner and that Damon attacked her before going down.

So Iris searched the school for the blond cheerleader and found her talking to Elena and Bonnie about some sexy carwash or something.

"Ah Miss Salvatore, now that you are here please tell me that you are going to be one of our washers tomorrow?" asked/demanded Caroline causing the three young women to look at the blond like she grew a second head.

"Wha...But I am no student." weakly protested the young woman.

"NO Matter according to my sources you are one of the most sexy young woman inside this high school so to gain more money you are going to volunteer to wash cars tomorrow, and please remember that it is a sexy car wash so please dress like it." said the blond one unwilling to let Iris say no to her, before leaving the three women standing in the corridor starring in shock at the blondes back.

"What the hell happened?" asked a disbelieving Bonnie.

"It seems Miss Forbes volunteered me for tomorrow's carwash?" weakly said the counselor still not processing what the hell happened with the young blonde cheerleader.

"Is that even allowed?" asked Elena.

"Don't know, is she always like that?" asked Iris thinking that maybe the blonde acted like that because of what happened to her a few nights ago.

"Mhh...Yeah but she usually doesn't volunteer someone she doesn't know like that." explained the black haired girl.

After that the day continued as usual for a school day, that night while Teddy slept Iris once more left to an hospital in a nearby town a stole some blood.

**-The next day Iris' home-**

Having once more called Kreacher to watch Teddy the young mother decided that since she was volunteered at a sexy carwash she would go there looking smoking hot, so she dressed herself like so : a black bikini that covered just what was needed, a black T shirt, black shorts that barely went further that her ass leaving her long legs for all to see, black biker boots and of course a black leather jacket.

She then went to the sexy carwash on her bike.

**-Sexy carwash location-**

Stefan and Elena were already there and as ordered to by Caroline started to remove some clothes and wash some cars.

Just as Elena was going to ask Stefan to remove his ring to keep it safe, an engine noise was heard and soon all could see a bike coming towards the carwash. Caroline was going to say that the person better go somewhere else as it was a carwash and not a bike wash before going silent in shock when she saw who exactly was on the bike.

The whole location has gone silent in shock as Iris got off her bike, went to Caroline took some chemicals and a rag, went to a car and started to strip to her black bikini.

The males present had to swallow when they saw the vision of heaven before them, even Stefan had to remind himself that Iris was related to him although a small part of him tried to tell him that she wasn't that close to him.

The females had looks of envy as they gazed at Iris' perfect hourglass figure.

But whether they were male or female all thought the same thing 'HOLY S***!'.

Soon enough the car wash restarted with a lot of single men and married one trying to get Iris to watch their car.

After a while Caroline went to look for a stock of towel and took too long so Iris went to look for her she found the blonde girl leaving the grounds to head towards the boarding house as if she was in some kind of trance.

Curious the young vampire followed her into her family home, she heard noise from the cellar so she ran towards it and found Damon and Zach fighting for the door of an hidden room possibly where Damon was locked up.

Seeing Damon win and about to kill her uncle Iris threw caution in the air and sped towards Damon she threw him into a wall causing him to look at her in shock.

"Iris...What you to?!" asked Zach in disbelief seeing that his niece's vampire face.

Iris knowing she had to do something about Damon went to him, caught him by his shirt and held him against the wall. She then looked him in the eyes and Damon saw her pupils took over her whole eyes sign of a vampire compelling someone at first Damon felt relieved as he knew a vampire couldn't compel another, but soon his relief turned into fear.

"You will never mention this to anyone but myself and will be unable to bring the subject in a conversation unless we are alone." said Iris compelling Damon.

Damon looked at Iris in fear because what he first thought to be a newborn mistake turned to be something much worse because Iris was somehow a vampire able to compel other vampires. Weak and fearing for his life Damon ran to hide deep inside the house as without his ring he couldn't leave as the sun was still up.

Zach stared in disbelief and shock at his niece and his niece stared back at him in sadness, regret and no small amount of fear, fear of being hated and rejected by another relative of hers.

**-Salvatore boarding house living room-**

Iris and Zach talked about her nature and the family secret Damon and Stefan true nature.

"You mean you were born that way how can that be...Wait You mean that Lily slept with a vampire?!Please tell me that it was neither Stefan nor Damon.» said Zach going through a huge amount of feelings.

"Yes I was born that way, it seems that born vampires grow like normal human until their body fully mature then they enter transition and have to drink blood like any other vampire, the only advantage we got is that once we turn we have the same age as the father. Yes my mother slept with one of them though normally vampire just make the woman forget everything and finally no I don't think either Stefan or Damon could be my father as I don't look like ether of them or I seem to look like my mother with my father coloring." explained Iris to her uncle who grew silent as he had to ponder all of this.

The man after he assured his niece that he didn't hate her, told her that Damon's attack revealed that he couldn't stay in Mystic Falls anymore, so he would leave as soon as possible.

So Iris decided to help him, then she would go look for Damon.

**-That evening-**

Stefan came in and saw Iris and Zach packing the latter stuff in suitcases, worried he went down to see that Damon escaped.

"What happened?" asked Stefan.

Iris not wanting to stay left but not before sending a look to Zach that said no telling my secret.

Zach then told the vampire that a blond girl freed Damon, that Stefan's brother came close to kill him and that as such he decided to leave Mystic Falls.

**-Deep Inside the forest.-**

Damon having waited for the night feasted upon un unsuspecting group of druggies, he then called his brother threatening to visit Elena if Stefan didn't give him his ring back.

Iris came at the funeral pyre, he did to hide the bodies.

"Why?" asked the younger vampire.

"Why what?"

"Why attack human, why coming here when you have the whole world to see, why try to kill Zach?" asked Iris not understanding Damon's character but knowing he felt confused about her.

"Because I have to feed, Because I feel like it and because he pissed me off." replied Damon holding Vicky's limp body.

"I don't think so, you obviously have a reason other than making your brother life a living hell and surely you must know that you can feed from blood bags like I do." stated Iris.

"You know what I don't know anything about you, so how about a deal sweet cheek I tell you mine you tell me yours." said a smirking Damon thinking that Iris would never agree to such a deal.

"Really you try to blackmail me when I could just compel the answer out of you." scoffed Iris calling the older vampire's bluff.

"Dammit, fine, The reason I ate Stefan is that we both fell in Love with the same woman back in 1864, woman named Katherine Pierce. I won't bore you with the gory details but she turned out to be a vampire and had compelled the both of us to fall in love with her. Her blood was in our systems when our Father shot us to keep us from saving her from the church the town council imprisoned the vampires. They burned the church thinking us dead, and my dear brother finished the change by killing our father." explained Damon

"I see."

"In reality the vampires never died, as Emily Bennet, one of Katherine's friend did a spell to save them, it imprisoned them in a crypt below the old church, so Katherine is still alive inside that tomb. And want to know the funny thing dear Elena looks exactly like Katherine must be why my dear brother loves her so much." continued Damon.

Hearing this Iris frowned because looking like an ancestor wasn't normal as genetics would do the trick and cause enough difference in people.

"I see it must be a spell of some kind that make Elena look like this Katherine, they also must be related." analyzed Iris shocking Damon.

Iris then seemed to noticed Vicky's body.

"What will you do with her?"

"I don't know maybe turn her."

"You must feel so alone..."

"Don't psych me." said Damon before leaving Iris to process what she learned.

'So Elena looks exactly like her ancestor, the bitch that played and turned Stefan and Damon...She is still alive and trapped inside a spell casted by Bonny's ancestor Emily...And Damon is trying to free her while making his brother's life hell. Why couldn't my life be simple for once.' thought Iris as she left to go back home.

**-Iris' home-**

Iris took the day to look after Teddy and think about what she learned about Damon and Stefan's history.

After playing with Teddy outside she noticed Vicky coming to the Gilbert house, she also noticed the sunglasses and thought 'Oh hell o He did it!'

She watched from a far as Vicky started freaking out and Elena called Stefan to talk to the distraught young girl, she followed them inside the forest under her trusty invisible cloak, suddenly she heard shooting and ran to the source of the noise only to see Logan Fell about to stake Stefan.

Listening only to her instinct she rushed her fellow council member from behind and bit him harshly in the neck, after drinking a little and ignoring Stefan and Vicky's shocked look she took Logan's gun and broke it with her strength then she put her fingers inside Stefan's wound and dug up the wooden bullets.

"Well now Stefan knows your secret too, And you my ring now!" said Damon coming to them mocking Iris and extending his hand to his brother.

Stefan still in shock gave him the ring, suddenly they were startled as they heard slurping sound, they all turned around and saw that Vicky drank from the council member's body completing the transition.

"I am sorry." said the girl before speeding away.

Finally fed up Iris thought 'That's it no more nice Iris!' She then picked Damon by his clothes and threw him into a tree, shocking his brother.

"First you will clean up your mess and second you will talk to me politely got it buddy!" said Iris firmly as she once more compelled the older Salvatore brothers.

She then turned around to face Stefan "And you I know all there is to know about Katherine including how she looked so you better tell her or I will got it?"

"What?"

"GOT IT?" roared a seriously pissed of Iris.

The threat finally making its way to Stefan's brain the seventeen year old hastily nodded.

"Good, now I will go home and I better not hear anything about Vicky or I will take care of the problem, and you don't want me taking care of your problem." threatened the young vampire before leaving to sleep her anger off.

To be continued...

* * *

Next time Alaric comes into town...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fire Dolphin : You will see who Iris's father is by the end of the first season but it is still unclear even to me.

yorushihe : Thanks and yes you are right Iris still has her magic only she doesn't like to use it in her everyday life (She thinks that using Magic to do laundry is cheating). In this chapter she deals with the watch at least how she can be undetected by it.

kvdsouza : Thanks but I already have one...

Fae0306 : Thanks.

bookfreak25 : Thanks.

Haruka-Lin-Sama : I honestly think it was just a matter of time before the Salvatore's brothers would have found out her secret, but don't worry Elena won't know about Iris until the end of season one, until the she would just be the Salvatore council member.

salllzy : Thanks and Her father is an Original (I like them especially Elijah).

ptl4ever419 : Thanks.

Guest : Thanks.

Loving-The-Originals : You are absolutely right in your theories as of right know Iris's father could be Klaus, Elijah or Mikael (The three undaggered Male Originals at the time) though there is very little chance for Mikael to be her father as I don't like how he treats his children in the show, I don't think Lily could have slept with him even drunk.

Guest : Thanks.

Silvername1 : Thanks.

Guest : Thanks and while the plot from season 1 won't change much (The vampires in the tomb will still be freed and so on) there will be little change more like some character not dying like Zach or other hings like that. The real change will happen for the seasons 2 and 3.

betaread by coduss.

"talking"

'thinking'

**-change of settings-**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_"Good, now I will go home and I better not hear anything about Vicky or I will take care of the problem, and you don't want me taking care of your problem." threatened the young vampire before leaving to sleep her anger off._

Now

**-Parking lot-**

Damon and Stefan under Iris orders looked for Vicky in order to clean up their mess as she called it, they found the freshly turned vampire in Tyler Lockwood's car about to drink from him.

Stefan kept the freshly turned vampire from her would be victim and Damon compelled Tyler to forget about everything that happened on the parking lot of the stage.

** -Salvatore's Boarding House-**

After frog marching Vicky to their house the Salvatore brothers tried to educate her in the Vampire way of life.

Stefan tried to convert her in his animal drinking way, but sadly as Vicky was a former drug user she hasn't the right way of thinking about this.

"Say how come Iris was a vampire Damon because if I remember right she killed Logan Fell to save me." said Stefan to his brother.

The older Salvatore brother would have wanted to discuss it with his brother but sadly Iris compelling was stronger than Damon's will so the older vampire stayed silent.

"Since you aren't able to talk I am guessing you are under some kind of spell or compulsion... Nah you can't be compelled." said Stefan to his mute brother who looked quite angry to not be able to talk freely.

"How come you are afraid of Miss Salvatore?" asked Vicky as she hard Stefan talk to the mute Damon.

"I don't think Iris is fully human..." said Stefan not wanting to tell Iris' secret.

"How come on I know she is a vampire, remember she is the one that killed the guy whose blood I drank to turn, so don't play me like a fool and tell me why you are so scared of her." said Vicky as she felt that something the Salvatore brothers were afraid of was worth knowing.

**-Iris home-**

The vampire mother came back exhausted thanks to the emotion she felt last night when Vicky turned.

The young vampire looked at the watch she took from Logan Fell's hands, it seemed to be some king of pocket watch, she recalled seeing it when she was in Elena's home before the Founder Party. It seemed to be a Gilbert watch, that was somehow able to detect vampires, she decided to hold onto it for a little while to study the enchantments done on it.

**-The following day Mystic Grill-**

Iris had a meeting with the mayor and his wife at the Mystic Grill.

When she arrived she noticed Damon at the bar, most likely to listen to what they will say.

"We should never have trusted that Logan Fell with the watch, look at where we are no watch and no Fell." stated the mayor looking angry.

"So It could know about us, we could be in danger, is it a he or a she anyway and how many are there?" asked Carol Lockwood the mayor's wife and Tyler's Mother.

"According to the Legist there was only one based on the wounds from the bodies, and if it found the watch it may know about us so yes we could be in danger, that's where you, Salvatore, come in and hand us Vervain to protect ourselves as best as we could." replied the mayor.

"I understand How much do you need?" asked the Salvatore council member.

"Enough for the council, our family and some important town people." said Mayor Lockwood to his fellow council member.

"Ok I'll bring you the plants as soon as I can." said Iris leaving the grill to head back home.

Damon also left to head back to his home.

** -That night Salvatore's boarding house -**

Taking advantage of the night Damon tried to teach Vicky something and he really shouldn't have started with : speed, because the girls gave him the slip, so the two vampires went on another search for a new born vampira across the town.

'I really hope Vicky doesn't kill anybody I don't think the girl will support it and Iris will take care of her and I really don't want to know how.' though the youngest Salvatore brother as he searched the town for the new born vampire.

**-The next day, Halloween day Iris home-**

It was Halloween day and Iris was feeling like crap, like every Halloween she ever had since her mother and step father were killed by Voldemort.

Iris had every intention to stay at home but two things made her change her mind, first Teddy asked her to celebrate Halloween with him, and second the principal asked her to watch the party the highschooler launched on Halloween every year.

So Iris dig up a cute little wolf costume for Teddy to wear tonight and for herself she hesitated between a witch costume or a vampire one.

After deciding to dress as a vampire wearing a witch hat, she took Teddy for a little trick or treating at the grill.

**-Mystic Grill-**

There she saw Damon and the Lockwoods.

As the mayor left, his wife went to talk with Iris and Teddy.

"My what a cute little wolf." said Mrs. Lockwood as she gazed at Teddy's costume.

"Am not cute, Am fearsome." said Teddy with all his five years old boy's might.

"Oh my yes you are, I must go or my husband will go crazy, take care Miss Salvatore." said Carol Lockwood as she left to find her Husband before he could grow too jealous.

Damon waited that the Lockwoods left to approach Iris and her son.

"So Is that the youngest Salvatore?" asked Damon having not be formally introduced to Teddy.

"Am not young, You are old." stated Teddy while he stuck his tongue at Damon.

Damon looked offended and Iris chuckled at her son antics.

"So why aren't you happy? Cute costume by the way." asked a curious Damon.

"My mother was murdered on Halloween." deadpanned Iris as Damon had the decency to look contrite.

"Sorry."

"It's okay you didn't know, before I leave how it is going with your student?" asked the vampire woman.

"Ah Not very good it seems she snuck out off the boarding house when we trained her in speed." said Damon.

"If I Hear Anything about a body drained off blood, I will assume it is her doing and deal with her myself is that clear." threatened Iris whispering in the older Salvatore's ear before leaving with her son.

**-Halloween Party-**

After having dropped her son at her house with Kreacher watching him, Iris went at the Halloween party.

Once there she saw, Elena and Matt, apparently looking for Vicky, feeling as if something bad was going to happen Iris went to the parking lot, focused as she was she didn't notice Elena following her.

In the parking lot she saw Vicky dressed as a vampire and Jeremy dressed as himself making out inside a car.

Iris knew that Vicky wasn't ready, unlike herself Vicky wasn't born that way and as such didn't have the natural instincts that allowed the hybrid to act like she was an older vampire than she really was.

So what was supposed to happen happened and Vicky slipped up and bit Jeremy in the neck feeding from the startled teen.

Several things happened at once, Elena let out a gasp at seeing her brother being attacked by Vicky, the vampire turned from her meal, snarled and lunged at Elena.

Elena closed her eyes thinking her life to be over, but as the blow never came she opened her eyes and saw a wooden spike speared through Vicky's heart, sending the very young vampire into true death.

"Iris?!" said Elena in shock at seeing the counselor standing over Vicky's dead body.

"Elena, you don't seem shocked about what happened?" said Iris playing the role of the council member.

"Wha...What?!"

"Could it be because you already knew about vampires? Bah No matter take your brother and go home, I will deal with this." stated Iris as Elena followed her advice and left with her brother.

When Elena and Jeremy left, Stefan and Damon gathered over Vicky's dead body.

"What now do we dispose of the body?" asked Stefan.

"No, I will use this to go deeper in the council, as an actual vampire killer they will be more trusting of me, therefore I will know what they plan to do and will be able to warn you in time, provided neither of you does anything that could bring suspicion about another vampire in town. That means that Damon will now drink from bloodbag that I will provide." said Iris.

"Are you sure what will you tell the council." asked Damon not liking Iris' plan.

"I will tell them that Vicky Donovan was turned into a vampire recently and that as she was acting her maker probably bailed town otherwise he would have at least taught her some things." stated the hybrid "I told you I would clean up your mess if you didn't."

"Fine!"

"I like this plan, that will lower suspicion from the council about us." said Stefan.

"Yes and it is a good thing because as of now the council still believe we can only go out at night, something that innocented us as we were all seen outside during the day, now if that continued the council would have suspected we could go out during the day so it is a good thing, now go I have to call sheriff Forbes." said the Salvatore council member as she took out her phone.

The Salvatore brothers left Iris execute her plan and left for Elena's.

"Sheriff Forbes." said the voice of Caroline's mother from Iris phone.

"Sheriff, Iris Salvatore, You should come to the Halloween Party's Parking Lot Now, I just staked a vampire that fed from Elena and Jeremy Gilbert." said Iris in false panicked voice.

"On my way!" said the Sheriff.

**-A few minutes later-**

The Sheriff looked at Vicky Donnovan's dead body that still had the stake through her heart, she shook her head sadly at the thought of how it could have been her daughter that was turned like this.

"What will we tell the people about what happened, they will notice that Vicky disappeared from town?" wondered the Sheriff.

"I thought about something, as she was a druggie we could always say that she left town or to give her brother closure we could always say that she overdosed." said Iris.

"How did it happen?" asked The sheriff who seemed willing to go with the overdose cover story.

"When I went to the party, I saw Vicky and Jeremy sneaking off with Elena following them, I first thought that they went here to take something as they have reputation of being drug users , and I think Elena was thinking the same thing but when I came here I saw Vicky feeding from Jeremy, Elena gasped catching her attention allowing me to stake her." explained Iris.

"Who the hell could have turned her?"

"I don't know but I think he bailed, as Vicky seemed to be pretty knew as she wasn't using all her advantages leading me to believe that her sire or maker or whatever you want to call that thing didn't stay long enough to teach her what she needed." said the hybrid.

"You can go home but be sure to talk to Elena to make sure she won't babble to Matt."

"I intended to do that anyway."

**-Gilbert's home-**

Jeremy was still in shock and his sister didn't like to see him that way , however this time she had someone that could make all of her brother's pain go away.

As she went out she saw Stefan his back against the wall, looking at her.

"Please make him forget, I know you can." pleaded Elena.

"I don't think I can due to how I feed, He could very well not take to my compulsion." explained Stefan as he really didn't want to compel someone for the sake of compelling.

"But I can." said Damon approaching from the street.

"Damon why would you do that?" asked Elena curious as to why Stefan's less than helpful brother suddenly was so nice.

"Because he needs to forget so we don't get caught." explained the older Salvatore Brother.

"So what do you want me to say to him?" asked Damon.

"Anything just make him forget that she attacked him, that he never saw her at the Halloween party." said the black haired girl.

With that Damon went inside and compelled the youngest Gilbert to forget he ever saw Vicky at the Halloween party and that therefore he shouldn't be in pain.

**-The following day-**

Iris came to the Gilbert's home to talk to Elena and Jeremy about what happened last night with Vicky, luckily for the hybrid her godmother wasn't in the house by the time she came in.

"Elena, I know you know what happened last night, but the official story will be that Vicky overdosed, so I hope that when the sheriff will ask you to give your statement you will say that you saw Vicky dying from drugs overdosed instead of a stake in the heart." said Iris.

"O...Kay I guess I can manage that, but Jeremy is in shock he doesn't remember anything about Vicky since she first disappeared." said Elena making Iris frown as while it was understandable that the teen was in shock from what happened to him it was very strange that he only forgot Vicky's presence at the party.

"Let me talk to him maybe I will be able to help him." proposed the counselor.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't want him to remember." said Elena trying to hide the fact that her brother was compelled.

"Fair enough but be aware that he could very well remember on his own." said Iris just as Jeremy made his way downstairs.

"Ah Miss Salvatore what are you doing here?" asked the shocked teen as seeing the counselor in his home but still pleased to see her if the blushed cheeks were an indicator.

"Please Jeremy it is Iris, Miss Salvatore makes me sound older than I am actually, but I was hoping to talk to you about how were you feeling." said Iris ignoring Elena shaking her head no.

"I am feeling good, better than I thought I would be, considering that Vicky is missing." said Jeremy who still thought Vicky to be missing.

"I see..." said the counselor frowning "Well then don't be surprised if the Sheriff ask you to come and see her."

With that Iris left the Gilbert's home ready to tear into the a** of the Salvatore brother stupid enough to compel Jeremy.

**-Salvatore's boarding house-**

Everything was calm in the Salvatore boarding house until a furious redhead burst into the house roaring "Stefan! Damon! Wich one of you stupid idiots did it!"

"Easy there Tiger...Wait a minute you aren't Lily?!" said a feminine voice in disbelief effectively stopping Iris from tearing the house apart at hearing her mother's name.

"Who?..." was the only thing the flabbergasted Hybrid could say to the blonde woman that appeared from upstairs.

The Stefan appeared having heard Iris's roar and looked from the shocked hybrid to the equally shocked blonde vampire "You two know each other?" said the Salvatore with no small amount of dread.

"No I knew a Lily that looked like her and with a temper as hot as hers but Her I don't know." answered the blonde vampire making Stefan sigh in relief.

"Ok Iris this is Lexi my oldest friend, Lexi This is Iris Salvatore my niece I guess." said Stefan introducing the two girls.

"You have living family?!" asked Lexi who as far as she knew Stefan's only family was Damon.

"Yes there is Zach Iris's uncle currently out of town and there is Iris but Iris is a vampire." explained Stefan to his vampire friend.

Iris shook her head to recenter herself and asked to the blonde "How do you know my mother's name?"

"Lily? I met her in a bar in Atlanta, so How come you have the Salvatore's name Are you adopted?" asked Lexi who only knew Lily by her first name.

"Huh My mother was Zach's sister as she didn't know my father's name I took hers instead." answered Iris.

Lexi seemed sad when she heard that her friend Lily was dead but happy to meet her friend's daughter, then she realized that the friend she met in Bree's bar years ago was related to Stefan and she didn't know it.

Iris seemed to remember why she came here in the first place, she grabbed Stefan by the ear and slowly said "So whose Idea was it to compel Jeremy huh?"

Slightly afraid Stefan said that it was Damon that did it since due to his choice of food he couldn't do it himself.

Iris sighed and put her head in her palms, while Lexi choose this moment to eat, she proposed to Stefan and Iris to share only the latter gladly accepted.

When Damon came in the Living room, Lexi and Iris were slurping their blood talking about the latter's mother and Stefan's 162 birthday.

Sheriff Forbes called Iris to tell her to come to the interview as she officially was a witness and needed to deposit her statement.

The hybrid decided to use that chance to give the sheriff the vervain she promised to deliver.

**-Sheriff's office-**

Jeremy, Elena and Her were interviewed as witness, Vicky's brother Matt was interviewed as well to maintain appearances as the Sheriff tried to see if there was any sign that could have told of Vicky's condition.

Fortunately all the statements told was that Vicky was strange since she came back from where the hell she was and that it could go well with the cover story of the drug overdose.

While seeing Jeremy, Sheriff Forbes, like Iris earlier got suspicious when she saw that Jeremy didn't remember anything about his attack.

Iris convinced the woman it was for the best while glancing at Elena with a look that clearly said I know what you did.

After the statements were given, Iris stayed in the office to give the sheriff the vervain.

"Here is all the vervain we have at the moment Sheriff." said Iris handing the woman the package.

"Thanks but I thought of something, how can we be sure that the one that sired Vicky Donnovan really left the town, what if they could hide in plain sight, what if they could walk in the day light?" wondered the sheriff.

"Because from what I know of vampires a new born must be taught how to survive by their creator or if that one is dead or unavailable, any older vampire must teach the younger vampire how to survive and how to avoid discovery. Vampires aren't stupid Sheriff they know that if a large number of human know about them we could very well hunt them down to extinction. They have to stay hidden for survival. This is why I believe the vampire that turned Vicky Donnovan left town." explained Iris trying her best to convince Caroline's mother that Day walkers couldn't exist.

"I guess so..." said the sheriff.

Iris then left the office to go prepare for Stefan Birthday party.

**-Mystic Grill Stefan's birthday-**

The party for Stefan's birthday surprisingly launched by Caroline Forbes was going well except that Damon and Lexi didn't like each other thanks to the former having a diabolical plan, Elena was jealous of Lexi and Stefan's closeness and Carline was drunk and feeling worthless.

Iris went to talk to Lexi as she was the only person to see her mother outside of Mystic Falls, so the hybrid thought that maybe the blond could tell her who her father was.

"So Lexi can you tell me how you met my mother?" asked Iris to the blonde vampire.

"Sure, I met her in Atlanta some 23 years ago I think...We became drinking buddies then friends while she was in Georgia." explained Lexi "But you must know that I don't know who your father could be, cause as far as I know vampire can't reproduce."

"Thanks I hope that someday I will meet him..." sighed Iris.

"If it is really that much important to you I could help you look for information about him, meet me in Atlanta in Bree's bar in a few days. It will allow me to get back from New York, where I will go to a Bon Jovi concert." said Lexi.

After that Iris went home when the party was over, Lexi left town to go to her concert without being able to convince Stefan to go with her.

**-Iris Home-**

The hybrid finally made a discovery about the watch/ vampires compass, she found a rune that will allow her to be unnoticed by the watch, at first she thought about simply destroying it but the advantage of being able to detect any new vampire in town was too good to be true.

The only thing she needed was something to carve the runic array into, it couldn't be clothes as she wouldn't wear the same clothes every day and jewelry would interfere with this particular array so the only option left was on her skin. 'Super I have to get a Tattoo'

So with the runic array on paper the hybrid went to get someone to tattoo it on her back, she found a nice artist willing to do it, and so the only thing left to do was to field test it.

But she had to go to work, as it seemed a new history teacher finally got hired a teacher by the name of Alaric Saltzman.

**-High school Iris's office-**

The counselor honestly thought someone would have complained about the new history teacher but it seemed she was mistaken as everyone seemed to be happy with this Alaric Saltzman.

But then a person Iris honestly didn't think would ever come to see her stood in front of her.

"Miss Bennet what can I do for you?" asked the startled counselor.

"Can you give me something to sleep?" asked the dark skinned student.

"You have trouble sleeping? Are you stressed with school work lately?" asked the counselor trying to solve the girl's problem.

"No No I have no problem at school, I just have trouble sleeping lately, I even fell asleep in class." answered Bonnie.

"Tell me about it maybe I can help." proposed Iris.

"Well I had this recurring dream lately about an ancestor of mine called Emily, in my dream she kept asking me to help her but how can I she is dead." said Bonnie.

"Dream interpretation can be tricky but if your ancestor ask you to help her maybe you should help her." proposed Iris to wich Bonnie replied that she will think about it.

After that the girl left her office and Iris was surprised to see someone she didn't know by her office's door.

"Hi I am Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher, as I understand you are the school counselor, is there something I should be aware off?" asked the new teacher.

"No is there something I should know about?"

"Not if you want to be bored out of your mind, ah yes were you aware of Jeremy Gilbert's problem?"

"Yes I tried to help him and his sister since I came here, but I am afraid that I couldn't help someone who didn't want my help."

"Maybe you should try again, he seemed eager to do better on his school work as he accepted to do something for extra credits." said Alaric before leaving the counselor's office.

Iris decided to go to the Gilbert's house tonight to see the teenager.

**-The evening Gilbert's house-**

Iris once her day of work was over went to the Gilbert's house with her son in the hope to see Jeremy but only Jenna was here.

So the vampire talked with her Godmother who seemed fond of her nephew's history teacher after Iris teased her godmother for it, they were interrupted by the bell.

Jenna went to answer and after a while, came back looking quite upset.

"So Who was it?" asked Iris looking at her godmother's expression.

"It was that scum Logan Fell, that no good worthless shit tried to get me to invite him in as if I would after what he did to me." answered Jenna who seemed to vent her anger about Logan.

"You did good that man should beg on his knees for your forgiveness!" said Iris but she thought 'What the hell I am pretty sure I killed him, Wait a minute he asked Jenna to invite him in, Oh Hell no he had vampire blood in his system, just my luck...'

"It was nice talking to you Jenna but I have to go would you tell Jeremy to come see me at school please?" said Iris before she left to hunt the Logan Vampire.

To be continued...

* * *

Next time More Badass Iris as she will hunt Logan, will go to Atlanta to learn more about her mother and will try to stop the opening of the tomb.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hunt, Atlanta and 50's

Skyeward MusicLover : Thanks.

Fae0306 : Thanks.

salllzy : I am glad you liked it, and if you liked it you will like what I have in store.

syed : I totally agree with you but it was needed for opening the tomb the easy way so It had to be destroyed.

Silvermane1 : Thanks.

yorushihe : I am glad you liked that but it isn't a vampire detecting tatoo, it is more of a way to keep the Gilbert watch from detecting her. I agree with you on the xenophobic wizards as seen with werewolves, giants, veela and so on in canon.

kylynnjen : Yes Iris' father is a toss up between Elijah and Klaus, I am more inclined to make Klaus her father currently but while in canon he became a father after having the curse lifted, here it is done so before the curse is lifted. But I have a plan for Elijah even f he isn't Iris' father...

Loving The Originals : While it would be tremendously funny Damon won't be compelled to do so by Iris, it will be more with broken neck that Iris will discipline Damon and Stefan when he needs to be, She is related to the originals after all.

Guest : Thanks.

ptl4ever419 : Thanks.

percyjacksonfan135 : Thanks Zach should return in around the time the brothers gave Elena the Boarding House to protect her from Klaus and the other Originals.

beta read by coduss.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Spells**

**-change of settings-**

_Flashback_

* * *

Previously

_"It was nice talking to you Jenna but I have to go would you tell Jeremy to come see me at school please?" said Iris before she left to hunt the Logan Vampire._

Now

**-Iris Home-**

Iris paced inside her own home wondering how the hell did Logan managed to turn, no scratch that she wondered who was stupid enough to slip that man vampire blood.

As she paced wondering what the hell she would do, her bell rang.

It was the Sheriff, who seemed to carry bad news.

"Excuse me to bother you Iris but we need to talk, there is another vampire in town." said the blonde woman.

"Are you sure?" asked Iris managing to look shocked despite already knowing so.

"Yes we found evidence of one, could it be the one that turned Vicky Donnovan?" asked the Sheriff.

"No I don't think so, that one bailed town, and when a vampire run away it is not to return a few days later, no that one must be new in town. You know what I shall see when will the next Vervain be ready, I will use that time to think of a strategy to draw him out in a place we could trap him in." said Iris.

"Thank you Iris, as our only Vampire slayer, you are this town only hope." said Caroline's mother before leaving Iris to her thoughts.

Iris decided to go to the Salvatore Boarding House, because someone needed a wakeup call.

**-Salvatore Boarding House-**

After making sure that Elena wasn't in the house, Iris barged in drawing the attention of Stefan and Damon.

"Ah there you are, we have a problem another vampire is in town." said Iris to wich Damon scoffed.

"So the badass Vampire need our help how touching." said Damon ignoring his brother's frantic shake of his head.

Iris blurred out of sight and slammed the elder Salvatore on the wall, holding him by the throat.

"Listen to me, we are in this whole mess because someone couldn't lay low! So whatever diabolical plan you have in that head of yours are gonna stop got it! I don't care that Your Sire is imprisoned in that tomb and that you want to free her, Yes I know and no don't look at your brother like that he didn't tell me, frankly you weren't that discreet. But that isn't our subject I know who this vampire is, Logan Fell, Yes that one. I don't need your help hunting him, I need you to hunt who the hell slipped him vampire blood got that, You were here in 1864 so you would know vampires from that time and after, so you are gonna search this town to find any face you know from back then got it!" growled Iris in Damon's ear.

"Yes...Got it." wheezed Damon as Iris still had her hand on his throat.

"Why do you need Damon out looking for any familiar face from back then?" asked a curious Stefan.

"Because I think! The only vampires who could have been interested in this little town are ones that already were there at some point, ourselves excluded it leaves only whatever survivor from 1864, that will either look for revenge or for the opening of the tomb." explained Iris drawing Damon's attention.

Iris let Damon go so he could talk but warned him with a look that he was on a very thin line.

"Okay I will help you." said Damon smiling now that he could have a way to free Katherine.

Iris sighed knowing Damon helped her only because that could serve his own plans, but Iris needed help and she knew she couldn't ask Stefan as she knew he was needed around Elena to keep that damm girl safe.

With a last glare sent Damon's way the woman pass by her house to fetch the vampire detecting watch wich would be needed in order to find Logan.

**-That evening-**

Iris was feeling frustrated as she hadn't found Logan Fell during the day, and now he could be anywhere.

Sadly Iris couldn't search any longer today as she had to go to school as the school was doing a "choose your career" night and she had to head a stand.

**-Later High school-**

Iris once more sighed as students didn't even had the decency to stop at her stand, it seemed she did this for nothing.

Only Jeremy Gilbert stopped by and it was to talk to her about he was doing better.

However the highlight of Iris evening was when Logan Fell had the gall to pass just in front of her, knowing absolutely no student would come to see her, she tailed the new born vampire.

She saw him talk to three people, show himself to Stefan, Elena and he even threatened the Sheriff.

After that he left, Iris still followed him, cursing herself for not having her invisibly cloak on her.

When she saw him talking to Caroline Forbes she knew she had to act soon or an innocent would be hurt.

She watched him slam Caroline's head on her window and drive away.

She followed them and once the car was far enough she intervened, neutralizing the vampire without killing him.

Making sure that the girl was alive, she then turned her attention to the vampire currently moaning in pain on the ground.

"So I had a very bad day meaning I am in a very bad mood, sadly for you that means you will suffer, so you better tell me who the hell turned you?" asked Iris to her would be victim.

"You did, you bit me remember." tried the vampire.

"How cute, now don't lie to me you need to have vampire blood in our system to turn, the only thing I did was kill you, so I repeat Who Turned You?" asked Iris one more time.

"I don't know, I just woke up buried on the side of the road." said the vampire slowly starting to feel very afraid of Iris's darkening face.

"I don't think so now we can do this the easy way where I compel you to give me the answers I seek, or we could do this the fun way where I hurt you until you give me the answers I seek, make no mistake you will answer me one way or the other." said Iris smiling at the thought of passing her nerves on Logan.

"The easy way then." said Logan while thinking 'Wow that bitch must be out of it even I know that a vampire can't get compelled!'

"Compelling it is!" sing songed Iris grabbing Logan's head and looking him in the eyes "Who turned you and for what reason?"

"The one who turned me is called Annabelle, She wants to open the tomb that is beneath the old church, she needed me to distract the Salvatore's brothers." said the compelled Vampire.

Iris smiled at that, but it was a smile that promised pain and lot of it for Damon should that tomb be opened.

"I thank you for your cooperation, now I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I told you so..." said Iris making a wooden stake appear out of thin air before slamming in Logan Fell's heart effectively killing the Vampire.

The hybrid then called the Sheriff.

"Sheriff yes I found your daughter, Don't worry she is safe and yes the Vampire is dead, I told you it was a new one, but I was surprised to find it was Logan." said Iris to the Sheriff.

"And the one who turned him?" asked the sheriff.

"Given that the only thing he seemed to know about vampire was what he already knew due to his membership on the council, I think that he was turned by the same vampire as Vicky Donnovan, he only completed his transition later." said Iris trying to keep the council blind about the presence of older vampire ho could be looking for revenge.

"That maybe so...Well thanks again Iris... Would you mind bringing my Daughter home?" said the Sheriff.

"Not at all." said Iris before hanging up and doing as she said.

Once the vampire brought the unconscious Caroline Forbes to her mother, her phone rang.

"Hi Iris it is your new best Friend Lexi, I am in Atlanta with my boyfriend in that bar I told you about, why don't you join me and we could talk about your mother, away from Damon and his ears." said Lexi over the phone.

"Why the hell not, I need the vacation anyway, I will come as soon as I can. See you." said Iris quickly rushing to her house.

**-Iris Home-**

"Kreacher, Teddy and I will be leaving town for the week end, you may resume your previous activity." said Iris to her House elf who was employed as a baby sitter.

With that said the mother went to look for her son to bring him with her as she needed to spent time with him.

"Teddy sweet heart how do you feel about going on a trip with Mommy?" asked the mother to her son.

"With Mommy?... Yippie, I am going with Mommy!" yelled the happy five years old as he wanted nothing more than to spend time with his mommy.

So the mother and son duo headed to Atlanta in a car Iris rented as she normally used her bike.

**-On the road that night-**

Iris was calmly driving through the night with her son sleeping in his car seat when she had to brake as the car in front of them turned over.

As Iris exited her car to see if the driver was alright she saw a vampire speed away as she approached the turned over car.

"Elena?!" said Iris shocked at seeing the girl in such an accident then as she thought about it she figured the vampire she just saw must have been involved.

"Ah Iris did you see someone on the road?" asked the girl somewhat weakly.

"Yeah come on let's get you out of here. Brace yourself." said the hybrid as she helped Elena get out of the car.

As soon as the girl was standing she fainted and would have hit the ground if not for Iris, The hybrid pushed the car on the side and called to signal the accident.

So Iris resumed her trip to Atlanta with her sleeping son and an unconscious girl in her front seat.

**-On the road morning-**

Elena woke up disoriented due to the accident she had during the night.

"What the...?" said the teenager as she woke up.

"So finally awake uh? Do you mind telling me what you wear doing on that road?" asked Iris.

"Where are we?" asked Elena instead of answering.

"Georgia, my guess is that you had a fight with Stefan, Only a boy could make someone do something as crazy as crash a car..." said Iris chuckling at her own wit.

"Georgia, but I can't be in Georgia!" said the brunette panicking.

"Calm down will you I called Jenna to tell her you were with me se she won't worry...Will you tell me what is going on between you and Stefan or should I call my cousin?" asked Iris looking at Elena over the rearview mirror.

"Don't call him! ...I found a picture of his ex girlfriend in his bedroom... I look exactly like her§" said Elena in anger and sadness.

Iris closed her eyes 'I need to have a talk with the brothers, They will ditch any thought about Katherine or I will make them forget about her!'

"So you found Katherine uh?"

"How did you..." started Elena shocked.

"Know, dear I am a Salvatore, I visited that house before Stefa came in town, I saw Katherine's picture myself and before you say anything it wasn't my business to warn you, and frankly would you have listened to me?" said Iris explaining to Elena how could she know much about the Salvatore family history.

"No..."

Now that was said the ride to Atlanta finished in silence.

**-Atlanta Bree's bar-**

Iris, Elena and Teddy entered the bar, the two females were surprised when they saw the way the bar was crowded.

Elena was shocked when she saw Lexi, who she thought was still in New York with a man at her arm, man who looked at the blonde vampire as if she was the most precious thing he ever saw.

"Iris!" called the blonde vampire.

"Lexi good to see you, so how was Bon Jovi?" asked Iris knowing the blonde liked listening to the man's music.

"It was awesome, I would have liked to be with Stefan but alas he preferred to stay in Mystic Falls to be with his girl...Oh Elena I didn't see you...What are you doing here?" said Lexi surprised at seeing Elena here without Stefan.

"She saw a picture of Stefan's ex." said Iris before Elena could even open her mouth.

Lexi's eyes widened in realization as she too was surprised when she first saw Elena.

"Oh sweetie, Do you need me to come and knock some sense into that idiot?" asked Lexi looking out for the girl.

"No that will be fine I can take care of myself, I just need to figure out my feelings for Stefan." said the teenager.

"You are right, say Elena would you mind watching my son and making sure he behaves, Lexi and I need to talk." said Iris.

Lexi and Iris went to talk privately with the bartender who seemed to know the blonde very well, Elena, Teddy and Lexi's boyfriend stayed behind.

"Oh my you look just like Lily!" said a dark skinned woman in amazement.

"Of course she does, Iris here is Lily's daughter! So Bree the thing is Iris was born a vampire and she is looking for her father as her mother passed away." explained Lexie to her witch friend before leaving them to discuss privately.

"Lily's daughter?! Born a vampire?! Oh my?!" said Bree looking shocked.

"What do you remember about my mother? From what I got from a letter she left me in her will, She went to America to find her real father after she found family in Mystic Falls, she travelled around the country and met my father in a one night stand." said Iris explaining what she desperately needed information about her father to know where she came from.

"Hmm I remember when your mother was here sweetie but while she did met Lexie, she never met any men here especially a vampire... But I may be able to help you, you see I am a witch so if you would let me have a piece of your hair I could do a spell to find your father or any relative he might still have." said Bree.

"A witch you said.. A wiccan one or a wand using one?" asked Iris curious a seeing a witch so far from any wizarding community.

"Oh You know your witches I am a wiccan witch." said the dark skinned witch shocked that a vampire would know about the different magic users.

"Can you keep a secret, my mother was a wand using witch and so am I." said Iris feeling she could trust that woman.

"Oh my...could you be...no never mind I am mistaking you for something else." said Bree lost in thought and shocked that a vampire could also be a witch.

"Here is a strand of my hair for your spell." said Iris giving the woman a strand of hair.

"Thanks it will take me sometime to do the spell stay around until tonight and I should have something for you." said Bree.

"So how did it go?" asked Lexie curious.

"You didn't hear us?" asked Iris in return.

"Nah I am not Damon no I listened to Elena and Lee's talk about vampire/human love." said Lexi.

"Fine I'll know by tonight." said Iris.

"You know what? You never introduced your son to me so how about we, and by we I mean you, your son, Elena, Lee and I go upstairs to wait for the night, there you could introduce us to your son." said Lexi to her friend.

"Why not it will pass the time, by the way I noticed that you don't have any daylight ring, If you want I could ask someone to make one for you." said the hybrid as she wanted her friend to be able to visit her without raising suspicion.

"Now that you said it, it is true that in some place that could have been useful, and how did you found yours?" asked the blonde vampire.

"My mother made it for me before she died, She was a witch and so am I so I have no problem making rings for you and your boyfriend." said Iris.

"Wow a witch you?! Awesome you are a badass hybrid aren't you!" laughed Lexi glad to be friend with such a person.

**-That night Bree's bar-**

After spending the day upstairs, with everyone Elena felt better as Lexi and Iris comforted her and once more proposed to go and knock some sense into Stefan's head.

Lexi and Lee got to know Teddy and liked him very much, the three of them distracted Elena with their antics as Iris needed the time to create the two vampires day light rings.

Iris was downstairs waiting for Bree, when the wiccan witch came in she seemed shaken.

"What were the results?" asked Iris extremely curious to see the results of the spell.

"What do you want, the good news or bad news first? Ah hell Good news you have family from your father's side but I couldn't get a clear reading of their location but by my guest you have a father and either an aunt or uncle still walking on." said Bree still shaken by the spell as she had to use great amount of power to even find this much.

"Thank you Bree I won't forget what you did for me." said Iris tears in her eyes as this meant she had family somewhere and she won't rest until she met those.

"Your welcome but let me warn you both your father and relative were under spell protection, powerful ones at that, only dangerous people use this kind of spell to hide from their foes." warned the witch.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself thank you." kindly said Iris.

After than Lexi and Lee went to travel around and wanted to use their new rings to their fullest, Elena, Iris and Teddy went back to Mystic Falls.

**-Mystic Falls-**

Elena had come to terms with her obvious relationship with Katherine and started to investigate her birth, Jenna told her she was adopted and that her mother's name was Isobel.

Iris went to the Salvatore Boarding house after getting Teddy home.

-Salvatore Boarding House-

Inside the girl found Damon lounging around.

"Ah sweet Iris, how is the search going on did you find dear Logan?" asked Damon a glass of blood in the hand.

"Logan is old news, I staked him a few days ago." deadpanned Iris seeing that Damon had only one thing in mind freeing Katherine.

"Aww I am hurt you dealt with him and didn't think of informing me." said Damon feigning being hurt by Iris's words.

"Don't play with me, let's make a deal as obviously you didn't find Fell's maker." proposed Iris seeing Damon frown at her words.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Damon despite not wanting to deal with Iris.

"You are obsessed with getting Katherine free, I know it, Stefan knows it, so until you succeed it is the only thing you'll have in mind so I am going to help you. BUT You better make sure she behaves once freed or I'll kill her myself!" warned Iris.

"Fair enough, as we will leave town as soon as she will be able to." said Damon happy to have help.

"Now Fell said his maker was called Annabelle and that she wanted to open the tomb, do you have any idea why would she want this, as Katherine is the only one in this tomb right?" asked Iris seeing Damon cringe at her words.

"Well...Emily the one who did the spell possessed her descendant Bonnie and told me all 27 vampires were in the tomb when she thwarted my last try." said Damon.

"Great, you better find Emily's grimoire because there should be a trick in there that could allow you to free Katherine and only her from this tomb." said Iris.

"Emily's grimoire?" asked a curious vampire.

"Yes you know where a witch put the spells she invented in." replied Iris rolling her eyes.

"Ok I will try to find the book and Annabelle, I think I know why she wants to open the tomb." said Damon as he left the house.

"Great I should get ready for that damm 50's party." grumbled the hybrid as she was once more put as Chaperon along with the other newbie Alaric Saltzmann.

**-That evening Party location-**

Thanks to Kreacher's help Iris was able to find a dress that belonged to her step-grandmother Dorea Potter.

The black dress looked quite good on her.

And so began a long evening of boredom for Iris who wanted nothing more than to go and play with her son.

'If only Lexi was here then it would be fun but now it is just boring' thought Iris as the only thing that was interesting was spying Jenna and Alaric making fool of themselves as they try to deny what they felt for the other.

Iris inwardly cheered when the man asked her godmother for a date, she became concerned when she heard Jeremy talking with a girl she didn't know about his forefather's journal and more when she overheard someone threatening Elena over the phone.

She discreetly followed the girl into what looked like the cafeteria.

She watched as the two struggled a bit, she was impressed at Elena's quick thinking when she stabbed her attacked with a pencil.

However Elena was overpowered and about to get killed when Iris intervened beating the Salvatore's brother by seconds.

As the vampire was thrown away from Elena, the teenager was able to see that it was Iris that saved and not Stefan as she previously thought.

"Who the hell are you?" rudely asked the vampire.

"Someone you just managed to piss off, and please note that I am a proud redhead meaning you shouldn't anger me." said Iris calmly despite visibly shaking with anger, she was so angry that she didn't notice the Salvatore brothers watching her and neither did she notice the other vampire.

"Aww really and what will a pathetic human like you will do, you managed to throw me because I was caught by surprise." said the vampire arrogantly.

"Really..." drawled Iris.

"Yes now you should know your place bitch and let me kill that girl that looked like Katherine!" ordered the vampire.

In their hiding places the three vampires watching the place cringed in fear as they watched Iris stilled.

"What's your name?" asked Iris as one of her eyebrow gained a tick.

"Noah, but I don't get it why would knowing my name be of any importance to you?" asked Noah curious.

"You will see, now scream for me **Crucio**!" said Iris as a wand appeared in thin air.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Noah started to scream and he started to writhe in pain on the ground.

The Salvatore brothers were worried that people would notice something was up as Noah was quite loud, as soon as they exited the cafeteria the noise stopped, when they reentered the noise resumed.

Iris smiled luckily she had rigged a silence ward keeping any sound from exiting the room.

When she found that Noah screamed enough she stopped her spell, the vampire laid on the ground still shaking from pain residual.

With a small amount of legilimency Iris saw that this vampire was invited inside the Gilbert's house so leaving him alive was impossible.

Iris approached the quivering vampire, raised him and slammed her hand through his chest ripping out his heart, letting the body fall on the floor she glared at it and it caught fire, she threw the heart into the pyre getting rid of any evidence.

All those who witnessed the execution had on thought in mind 'HOLY SHIT!'.

Iris turned to Elena who seemed afraid of her, seeing this Iris sighed as once more her temper got the better of her.

"Ah, it seems I overdid it a little but please don't tell anyone about what you saw, I wouldn't like to compel you to forget." said Iris at Elena who dumbly nodded to shocked to say anything else.

Iris then left to wash her hand.

Alaric who came by and witnessed only the end was impressed by Iris, to be able to burn a body to ashes with just a look was something any hunter would die to have.

**-Iris home-**

Iris threw up as soon as she came home, because while she killed some death eaters in the war she never ripped the heart out of someone before, and frankly what frightened her was that she somehow liked doing it and the way it made her feel.

She steeled herself by reminding her that he needed to die anyway and that he obviously was a bad guy as he hurt Elena just because she looked like Katherine.

Getting an idea she fetched the resurrection stone and called Noah's soul to her. (Explanation time : The resurrection stone alone can only bring shade of people but when you are the master of death you can call the whole soul of people)

"What the... You...No Stay away... You already killed me what do you want?" said the frightened soul of Noah.

"You see I am what is called the Master of Death meaning that if I was a mere human I would be immortal but more importantly for you, I can either resurrect you, erase you or make you pass on to be reincarnated. So you have only one minute to convince me to make you pass on otherwise I will erase you." said Iris to Noah's soul.

"Ok As soon as I died I looked into the tomb to look for Katherine and she wasn't there so I tried to look for her around the country and found her having fun in some city it is the truth I swear, this is the only thing that could interest you!" said Noah.

"Hmm While the info is appreciated for it's worth that wasn't what I meant when I said convince me to not erase you, I meant beg for forgiveness for what you did to my friends so goodbye Noah." said Iris before waving the Elder Wand at Noah's soul.

"NOOOOO!" roared Noah as his soul exploded erasing him from existence.

**-Somewhere in America-**

"Sir someone tried to break through the spell used to protect you from your brother." said a dark skinned middle aged man.

"Hm What of it?" asked a well dressed man in an English accent his face shrouded in shadows.

"Well we traced the spell to the witch who used it, it was one in Atlanta and somehow she used biological pieces of someone related to you as anchor for her spell." said the dark skinned man.

"From my brother?" asked the other man.

"No it was from someone else."

"Interesting I will investigate, I will call you if we need to change our plans." said the unknow man.

'If not by brother Who could look for me?' thought the unknow man.

**-Mystic Falls around the Mystic Grill-**

The vampire that spied on Iris was Annabelle who went by Anna, shocked at Noah's demise she went to see her other ally Ben to warn him and tell him it was time to move on the witch.

To be continued...

* * *

A.N. There we are As a fair warning to all Elijah fans that reads my fic, I will tell you this The Original will make his appearance much earlier than he did in the show, probably around the bachelor auction, as a bachelor...

Next more badass Iris and Elijah appears, what will the original find in his old hometown...


End file.
